Любовь во всём виновата
by Olessandra
Summary: Сейлор Воины почувствовали присутствие новой непонятной энергии на Земле. Что это? Новый враг? Или нечто другое? Смогут ли они победить? И какие тайны выплывут на свет в процессе их противостояния непонятному феномену.
1. Chapter 1

_Маленькая заметка от автора :) Мой первый фик, так что, естественно, не без изъянов =) _

**Глава 1.**

Усаги проснулась от резкого звука раздвигающихся штор. Она недовольно поморщила носик и спрятала голову под одеяло.

-Мама! – недовольно крикнула она – ты что делаешь?

-Солнце, пора вставать, уже утро. Если тебя не разбудить, ты опять проваляешься в постели весь день и ничего не сделаешь. А сегодня важный день, приезжает твоя двоюродная тётя София и её муж Алестер. Надо много всего приготовить, убраться, в общем – мама посмотрела на часы – времени уже осталось в обрез, так что вставай – закончила она фразу тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Что-то пробурчав под нос, Усаги спустила одну ногу на пол, нащупала тапочек и надела его.

«Дурацкая тётя со своим мужем» - недовольно думала она, пытаясь встать с кровати – «Нашли время когда приезжать. Поспать в выходные не дают. Да и начнет нудеть, как всегда по приезду. Здоровое питание, здоровое питание, меньше сладкого, больше спортааааа» - последнюю букву она очень затянула, так как в этот момент смачно зевнула.

С большим усилием, преодолев лень и дрему, Усаги все же смогла выбраться из-под одеяла и направилась в ванную умываться, даже не обратив внимание на то, что была в одном тапочке. Почистив зубы, умывшись и, заплетя свои любимые оданго, она спустилась вниз на кухню, предвкушая вкусный завтрак.

- Это чтооооооо? – раздался раскатистый крик Усаги на весь район.

-Это завтрак – спокойно ответила мама – Два тоста и джем.

-Но маааам, а где же пирог, яичница с беконом, салат и…

-Усаги, ты давно проспала завтрак, так что придется есть тебе это, сейчас у меня нет времени готовить еще раз специально для тебя, учись уже вставать вовремя, не маленькая же.

-Дурочка Усаги – начал дразнить её Шинго, показав язык.

- Ну погоди, мелкий засранец, я тебя покалечу! – заорала она и, сняв свой единственный тапок, направилась к брату, грозно размахивая своим оружием.

- Усаги! – мама скрестила руки на груди – Хватит. Одевайся и иди в прачечную, забрать скатерть, которую я отдавала в чистку, а то даже нечего на стол будет сегодня постелить вечером.

-Пусть Шинго сходит – сказала Усаги, всё таки взяв с тарелки тост с джемом, и начав его жевать – Емву всев равно длафть нечего – не прожевав, продолжила она.

- Шинго поможет мне убраться, а так как от тебя в доме больше шуму, чем пользы, то ты сходишь за скатертью – ответила мама и направилась к выходу из комнаты. – И кстати – добавила она, уже выходя – возьми зонт, на улице обещают дождь.

«Что за бред?» - подумала Усаги и, отдернув занавеску, посмотрела в окно. По небу плыли белые облачка и ярко светило солнце. «Какой дождь, сейчас бы на пляж» - Усаги закрыла глаза и стала блаженно мечтать о солнце, море, песке. «Жаль, каникулы кончились, и опять начался учебный год» - с грустью подумала она, дожевала свой тост и пошла одеваться.

Через двадцать минут златовласка весело шла по улице и доедала подтаявшее мороженное. С интересом поглядывая по сторонам, она рассматривала витрины магазинов и выставленные там товары. Доев своё ванильное мороженное, она уже собралась перейти улицу, как одна витрина привлекла ее внимание. Это был ювелирный. Она прижалась лбом к стеклу и стала рассматривать украшения. «Какой красивый кулон в виде красного сердца! Ого, это рубин, стоит целое состояние. Как бы я хотела, чтобы Мамору мне его подарил» - она закрыла глаза и стала представлять себе этот чудесный момент.

-Не спи на витрине, а то прилипнешь – вдруг она услышала чей-то насмешливый голос рядом со своим ухом, от которого она тут же подскочила на месте как ошпаренная и резко открыла глаза. Она не могла не узнать его. А теперь глаза подтвердили догадку. Перед ней стоял никто иной, как солист группы «Три звезды» Сейя Коу.

-Сейя! – радостно крикнула она и повисла у него на шее – Вы опять тут, опять прилетели, я так рада! Я ооооочень соскучилась.

- О, какая бурная реакция на меня – усмехнулся он – я тоже скучал – на этот раз с нежностью произнес парень и обнял Усаги за талию.

От этого прикосновения она опомнилась и быстро отошла от него на безопасное расстояние.

-Так какими судьбами ты тут? – поинтересовалась Усаги.

- Погостить прилетели, что, нельзя? – опять усмехнулся тот, нескромно разглядывая Усаги. Он подметил, что фигура у нее стала более женственной, небесно голубые глаза в оправе густых черных ресниц все также с любовью смотрели на этот мир, а одежда стала более милой, хотя неряшливость её характера, все также замечалась, в надетом одном носке наизнанку.

Усаги стала неудобно от такого пристального взгляда и она, немного поежившись, неожиданно опомнилась:

- Мне же надо торопиться! Скоро приезжают гости, а я никак не дойду до прачечной, мама меня точно убьёт!

- Куколка, не нервничай, моя улыбка смягчит твою маму – сказал Сейя, улыбнувшись во все 32 зуба.

- Сеееейяяяя – недовольно протянула Усаги

-Да шучу я, шучу. Идем уже в твою прачечную – он весело ей подмигнул, взял за руку, и они двинулись в путь, оживленно болтая.

В тот момент, как они отошли от витрины, из-за угла вышла фигура, облокотилась об столб и продолжила наблюдать за парочкой друзей. Лицо этого человека оставалось спокойным, только немного скривившиеся губы и не одобряющий блеск в глазах выдавали чувства.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

-А я говорю, все было не так, это ты меня сбил тогда! – весело смеясь на всю улицу, говорила Усаги.

Они шли с Сеей по аллеи и вспоминали все смешные момент их прежних встреч.

- А помнишь, как я тебя учил играть в бейсбол? – засмеялся он – Это был тихий ужас, хотя, почему тихий? Громкий – он залился смехом.

-Сейя Коу! – притворно надула губки Усаги, хотя продолжала улыбаться – Ты, ты.. да ты – Усаги так сильно задумалась, какое бы слово подобрать для выражения своих чувств, что, не заметив выбоину в дорожке и споткнулась, хорошо, что Сейя был рядом, он вовремя ее удержал от падения, не забыв прижать к себе.

- Ты всё такая же неуклюжая – с улыбкой заметил он, вглядываясь в глаза цвета неба.

Но они смотрели чуть выше него, он проследил за взглядом Усаги и понял, куда он был направлен:

-Вот чёрт, нас накроет грозой, если мы не поспешим – он наблюдал за небом, которое полностью затянулось черными тучами.

-А я не взяла зонтик – грустно сказала Усаги – а ведь мама предупреждала, я действительно дурочка.

В этот момент большая капля дождя упала прямо златовласке на нос, от чего она смешно дернула личиком. Сейя, не дожидаясь следующей капли, схватил Усаги за руку, и они вместе бросились бежать по аллеи, в надежде успеть до козырька первого магазина до того, как начнется ливень.

Сейя первым добежал до крыши продуктового магазина и втянул под нее уже изрядно запыхавшуюся Усаги. Им очень повезло, что вначале дождь не сильно хлестал, и они не успели вымокнуть до нитки, хотя были изрядно промокшими.

Сейя стоял и поправлял намокшие волосы, пока Усаги слегка отжимала юбку.

- Что же мне делать – плаксиво сказала она – Я обещала маме скатерть принести, а тут такой ливень, я не то, что за скатертью, я до дома не дойду – девушка совсем расстроилась.

-Не плачь, пончик, я придумал план – Сейя улыбнулся, закончив поправлять свой хвост – Мы укроемся моей курткой и вместе добежим до стоянки такси, потом мы заедем ко мне на квартиру, я возьму зонт, и мы сходим за твоей скатертью.

- Какая замечательная идея – обрадовалась Усаги

- Ну тогда – улыбнувшись, Сейя снял с себя куртку и накрыл ею свою голову и голову девушки, прижав её к себе за талию, от чего у той появился румянец – пора двигать в путь.

- Это была глупая идея, пришелец – неожиданно раздался другой до боли знакомый голос для Усаги, она резко развернулась, выскочив из объятий Сейи и посмотрела на говорившего.

Рядом с ними стояла Харука. Она была одета в элегантный мужской костюм песочного цвета, из под пиджака виднелась белоснежная рубашка, с расстегнутыми первыми тремя пуговицами. Одной рукой она держала большой зонтик-трость, вторая была засунута в карман штанов. Она смотрела на них с каменным выражением лица. Можно было подумать, что перед ними стоит блондин необыкновенной красоты.

-Харука, как я рада тебя видеть! – воскликнула Усаги и бросилась обнимать подругу. Она заключила её в объятья, но Харука не дрогнула ни единой мышцей. Её серо-зелёные глаза пристально смотрели на Сейю с гневным выражением.

-Вроде бы мы все решили ещё тогда – продолжила сухо она, даже не замечая стоящую рядом с собой Усаги – Вы не должны были сюда прилетать, и уж тем более видеться с ней.

- Ты знаешь причину, по которой мы здесь – также сухо ответил ей Сейя, испепеляя ее взглядом – Тем более, Усаги была не против, что я пришел к ней – Он ехидно улыбнулся.

- Да, я была очень рада его видеть, Харука – Усаги, как маленький ребенок стала дергать свою подругу за рукав – Не будем ссориться, в такой замечательный день, когда мы все встретились!

Харука пропустила это мимо ушей, она прищурила один глаз и продолжала с ненависть взирать на черноволосого парня. От такого взгляда, Сейе стало не по себе, даже мурашки побежали по коже.

- Идём – сказала Харука Усаги, кинув на нее быстрый взгляд.

- Прости Сейя – виновато сказала Усаги, понимая, что лучше не спорить с самым сильным воином, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще хуже.

Она встала рядом с Харукой под зонтик, и они пошли на противоположную сторону улицы.

Сейя смотрел на удаляющиеся фигуры, пока они не скрылись из виду, тяжело вздохнул и направился под дождём к себе домой, проклиная ливень и Харуку.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

-Харука, почему ты так грубо с ним разговаривала? – Усаги шла под зонтом, еле поспевая за размашистым шагом подруги – Да, Сейя порой противный, бывает зазнаётся очень много, но он вовсе не плохой!

Харука ничего не ответила, все также продолжала идти вперед, даже не сбавляя темпа, хотя прекрасно знала, что Усаги еле поспевает за ней.

-Харука – уже задыхаясь от быстрой ходьбы, воскликнула Усаги – постой, не так быстро.

Харука резко остановилась. Усаги, остановившись рядом, слегка наклонилась, оперевшись ладонями о колени и отдышалась. Затем она выпрямилась и посмотрела прямо в глаза подруги.

- Я понимаю, что вы все вернулись не просто так, что случилось?

- Что я тебе сказала тогда?

-Когда тогда? – недоуменно спросила Усаги.

- Когда ты в прошлый раз виделась с Сейей.

- Но Харука, они же добрые!

- Что я сказала?

- Что бы я с ним больше не виделась – теперь Усаги произнесла это сердито, начиная медленно терять терпение.

-Вот именно, но ты никогда не слушаешься.

- А почему я должна слушаться? А? Я взрослая и могу поступать так, как я хочу! Они нам не враги, и ты в этом тоже убедилась! Ты не справедлива к ним – Усаги вспыхнула от гнева – Или ты боишься, что я могу влюбиться в него? Это чушь, я же люблю Мамору! А ты тоже хороша – Усаги уже почти сорвалась на крик – Приехала, после долгого отсутствия и даже привет мне не сказала, ни единого взгляда, как будто я никто! – У Усаги выступили слезы обиды на глазах, она даже сама не поняла, что так сильно расстроилась от того, что Харуку больше волновал прилет Трёх звёзд, чем она. Усаги развернулась на каблуках и уже собралась убежать, как почувствовала теплую руку на своём запястье.

-Прости Оданго, я не хотела, но меня очень разозлил их прилёт. Прости. – Харука развернула к себе девушку лицом, и взглянула в её небесно-голубые глаза – Мир?

-Конечно! – радостно воскликнула Усаги и обняла Харуку.

Та, в свою очередь улыбнулась и тоже обняла девушку, слегка наклонившись к ней. Она почувствовала аромат, исходивший от золотых волос Усаги. Такой нежный и сладкий одновременно. Ей сразу вспомнилась их первая встреча. Она закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь приятными воспоминаниями прошлого, но, быстро опомнившись, резко отошла.

- Я слышала, тебе вроде бы надо сходить за скатертью – Она вопросительно посмотрела на Усаги.

- Ах да, блин, это проклятая скатерть – Чуть не плача промямлила Усаги – Мама точно убьёт.

Харука улыбнулась, такой забавной была девушка, когда это произносила.

- Я схожу с тобой за ней, чтобы ты не вымокла, а затем извинюсь перед твоей мамой, скажу, что это я тебя задержала.

-Правда? Ты просто чудо, Хару! – Усаги не помнила себя от счастья.

Харука невольно засмеялась.

-Идём, солнышко, а то до ночи так и не доберёмся до твоего дома, и тогда твоя мама убьет нас обеих.

Они пошли медленно к прачечной, болтая о всяких пустяках и не вспоминая инцидент с Сейей.

Забрав скатерть, Харука проводила Усаги домой, дверь им открыла Икука. Она не стала злиться на Усаги, тем более, что гости все равно задерживались из-за дождя, да и красивый блондин с великолепными манерами ей тоже очень понравился. Она пригласила «его» на чай, где расспросила обо всём. Харука вела себя сдержанно, но одновременно непринужденно. Она отказалась от ужина, сославшись на срочные дела и, попрощавшись со смущенной Усаги, ушла домой.

- Ты не сильно промокла – услышала Харука, только открыв входную дверь.

- Нет, я же с зонтиком – усмехнулась она.

- Я заварила чай, будешь? – Мичиру выглянула из кухни и одарила любимую теплой улыбкой.

- Конечно – ответила ей Харука, ставя зонт на подставку и снимая пиджак.

- Как она? – раздался вопрос Мичиру.

- Не изменилась, все такая же неуклюжая – с улыбкой на губах ответила Хару – И как ты думаешь, кого я с ней сегодня рядом увидела?

- Дай угадаю… хммм.. я не имею понятия! – засмеялась в ответ Мичиру.

- Этот нахальный тип меня бесит только одним своим видом – произнесла Харука, заходя к себе в комнату. – Зачем она только с ним общается, лучше бы со своим принцем гуляла.

- Харука, не злись, они же просто друзья – снисходительно заметила Мичиру - это тоже самое как ты и она.

-Да, да.. я понимаю, но они все равно пришельцы, да и вообще, ты же знаешь, сейчас не лучшее время.. Ладно, поговорим, когда я переоденусь.

Харука зашла в свою комнату и закрыла дверь. Она переоделась в домашние шорты и футболку и стала вешать костюм на вешалку, как вдруг уловила знакомый запах. Она принюхалась и поняла, что он исходит от рубашки. Нежный и сладкий запах.

«Оданго…» - с нежностью и грустью подумала она, резко убрала вешалку с костюмом в шкаф и вышла из комнаты.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Усаги лежала на кровати и смотрела в потолок. В доме Цукино все уже легли спать, и только лунный свет, проникавший в комнату через неплотно задернутые шторы, придавал ей серебристый оттенок. Златовласка никак не могла уснуть. Её терзали разные мысли.

«Зачем же все-таки они вернулись…Причем все, это очень странно. Ладно, Харука и Мичиру, они же сами из Японии, но Сейя, Тайки и Ятен… Сейя упомянул, что Харука знает причину их прилета. Тут какая-то тайна» - Усаги смачно зевнула «Надо бы её узнать. Харука точно не скажет, ведь по её мнению мы ещё маленькие» - Усаги скорчила недовольную гримасу – «Интересно, она все ещё участвует в гонках? Думаю да. Она совсем не изменилась, всё такая же высокая, подтянутая». Усаги вспомнила, как её мама приняла Харуку за парня и заулыбалась. С этой улыбкой на губах она и задремала.

А в это время, в квартире старлайтов шла оживленная дискуссия:

-Сейя, ты что, сбрендил? Я же тебе говорил, не смей к ней ходить! Ты опять проблем захотел?

-Ятен, угомонись – недовольно ответил тот – рано или поздно, мы бы все равно встретились.

-Мы же договаривались! И им обещали, ты опять все сделал, как сам решил – Ятен недовольно скрестив руки на груди, сел в кресло и стал испытывающее смотреть на друга.

-Поэтому ты сразу же согласился лететь на Землю, ты всё еще ее не забыл – скорее утверждающе, чем вопросительно сказал он.

-Ятен, ты меня утомил, неважно, сейчас главное не это, ты же знаешь.

-Ятен, он прав – наконец ввязался в разговор Таики – я чувствую, что скоро это произойдет и тогда уже никто не будет в безопасности.

-Ты считаешь, что это тёмная энергия?

- Я не уверен, не могу разобрать текстуры – Таики нахмурился – но ничего подобного я еще не встречал, мы должны быть очень осторожны.

После этой фразы старлайты замолчали и стали обдумывать слова, сказанные Таики.

А Усаги уже мирно спала, как вдруг резкий звук, раздавшийся в её комнате, не заставил её подпрыгнуть на кровати, от чего она неудачно повернулась на бок и свалилась на пол. «Вот я дура, не выключила звук на телефоне». В полусонном состоянии, на коленках она доползла до сумки и стала в ней рыться, пытаясь откопать мобильный. На пол посыпались конфеты, жвачка, брошка, непонятные листочки, пока наконец она не нашла телефон.

-Алё - сонным голосом сказала она.

-Усаги, ты должна срочно приехать ко мне!

-Это кто? – всё ещё не полностью проснувшись, Усаги не могла понять кому принадлежал голос.

-Усаги, проснись! Это я, Рей! Ты должна срочно приехать в храм Хикава!

-Рей! Ты с ума сошла, ты хоть на время смотрела? – сказала Усаги, посмотрев на электронные часы в комнате, которые показывали два часа ночи – Все нормальные люди спят дома!

- Я сказала живо! – Рей так заорала в трубку, что у бедной Усаги заложило ухо – Я уже всех позвала, все едут. Дело в том, что я почувствовала присутствие новой, незнакомой энергии на Земле, так что приезжай! – с этими словами она отключилась.

«Теперь ясно, почему они все вернулись» - подумала Усаги, обреченно кладя телефон и потирая глаза – «А я то думала, наивная, что они по мне все же соскучились, надеялась на это…Да, ничего не поделаешь, придётся ехать». С мыслями о том, почему все демоны не могут появляться днём или с утра, а именно ночью, когда она спит, Усаги оделась и на цыпочках пробралась к входной двери. Аккуратно сняв ключи с крючка, она вышла на улицу, закрыв дверь, она вдохнула прохладный ночной воздух и направилась в сторону дома Рей, надеясь никого не встретить по пути.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Когда Усаги вошла в храм Хикава все уже были в сборе. Она широко зевнула и оглядела всех. Рей сидела напряженная, ни на кого не смотрела, лишь наблюдала за огнем, который потрескивал в камине. Минако дремала на плече у Мако, которая, в свою очередь, откинула голову назад на диване и тоже слегка посапывала. Ами сосредоточенно что-то искала в своем маленьком компьютере, а Мамору ходил из одного угла в другой. Как только вошла Усаги, все более или менее очнулись от дремы.

- Усаги, слава богу, ты, наконец, пришла – Мамору подошел к ней и обнял – Я хотел за тобой заехать, но прости, я немного выпил вечером в честь дня рождения друга и не мог сесть за руль.

-Да ничего Мамо-чан – дувушка повисла у него на шее – Я не сержусь – она улыбнулась.

-Кхм – этим возгласом Рей обратила на себя всеобщее внимание – Я вас собрала тут не просто так побеседовать в 3 часа ночи

- Ну мы на это очень надеемся – вставила свою колкость Усаги.

-Давафай уфе рассказыфай – зевая, произнесла Минако – а то я усну, так и не дождавшись твоей новости.

- В общем, у меня неутешительные новости – замялась Рей – похоже, у нас появился новый враг.

Всех девушек и Мамору как будто холодной водой ополоснули.

-Кто же это – вскочив, воскликнула Мако.

-Я не знаю, я просто чувствую инородную энергию на земле – грустно сказала Рей.

-Я не могу с точной уверенностью сказать, враги ли это – наконец вынесла свое слово Ами, и все уставились на нее – я просканировала следы этой энергии на своём компьютере, я не могу сказать, что это наши враги…

-То есть как? – воскликнул Мамору.

-Ну…- замялась девушка – дело в том, что аналога такой энергии я еще не видела… мне надо все досконально изучить, чтоб я могла с уверенностью что-то сказать… на данный момент я могу только предположить, что она нейтральная…

-Это как? – удивилась непонимающая Минако.

- Минако, ну не тупи, это значит что тот, кто появился - ни добрый, ни плохой, он ни за нас, не против нас – разъяснила Усаги – Интересно, только что ему понадобилась тут?

Все замолчали, пожав плечами.

-Так вот почему они все вернулись – добавила девушка.

-Кто они? – спросил Мамору.

Все уставились на Усаги.

-Ааа так вы не знаете… Ну, эм… в общем, Харука и Мичиру, а так же Три звезды вернулись – закончила свой монолог Усаги.

- Ты шутишь? – воскликнула Рей.

- Усаги, да ладно? Три звезды вернулись, и они даже не пришли поздороваться? – вскочив с дивана, Минако так заорала, что все прикрыли уши.

- Спокойно, Минако – сказала Усаги – Может они не успели еще, я сама их только сегодня встретила, точнее, только Сейю и Харуку.

- И что же вы втроем делали? – поинтересовался Мамору.

- Мамо-чан, я же не спрашиваю, что ты делал со своими друзьями – холодно заметила Усаги. Она сама не знала почему, но что-то сегодня ночью она не особо была рада присутствию Мамору рядом с собой. У нее от не высыпания и так трещала голова, а он ей еще действовал на нервы.

-Усаги, я вообще не понимаю, ты почему мне так отвечаешь? – начал парень, но тут его перебила Рей:

- Раз аутеры вернулись, значит, все серьезно – подытожила она.

- Они меня всегда бесили – заметила Мако, разминая пальцы на руках – Они думают всегда, что сильнее всех.

- Так оно и есть – заметила Усаги.

- Не важно – отмахнулась Мако – но мы все воины и должны сражаться вместе, а они думают, что только они воины, а мы так, участницы маскарада.

- В этом есть резон – заметила Минако.

-Девочки – Ами взволнованно вскочила с места, и все уставились на нее – Я засекла вспышку этой энергии не далеко отсюда, причем очень сильную. Боюсь, она на кого-то напала.

- Тогда перевоплощаемся – быстро вставая, сказала Рей.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

-Это место должно быть где-то здесь – Сейлор Меркури сосредоточенно высчитывала координаты на своём компьютере - совсем рядом.

- Я знаю, где оно – неожиданно воскликнула Сейлор Мун – вон там – она указала пальцем в глубину леса, где были видны голубоватые вспышки.

Сейлоры и Такседо Маск бросились туда. Через несколько минут они вбежали на поляну, на которой была разложена палатка, рядом с ней еще не потухли угли недавнего костра. Парень с девушкой прятались за большой елью от странного сгустка голубоватой энергии, размером где-то с человека, который висел в воздухе и пускал в них небольшие голубоватые шарики.

- Это НЛО – кричала девушка своему парню, прячась в его рубашку.

-Все будет хорошо, дорогая – пытался он ее успокоить.

- Остановись, МОНСТР – Крикнула Сейлор Мун – ты не смеешь нападать на ни в чем неповинных людей. И мы сейлор воины покараем тебя во имя луны. – произнесла она.

Пара, воспользовавшись моментом, быстро убежала в лес.

Сгусток энергии продолжал висеть в воздухе не двигаясь.

- Сейлор Мун, а ты уверенна, что она нас понимает? – спросила Сейлор Венера, озадаченная таким поведением врага.

-Я не уверена – опешила Сейлор Мун - Сейлор Меркурии, что ты скажешь?

Девушка в этот момент высчитывала что-то на компьютере

- Я еще ничего не могу сказать, мне нужно время.

- Так или иначе, его нужно уничтожить! – воинственно крикнула Сейлор Юпитер и кинулась на сгусток энергии.

- Древо Жизни Юпитера – она сотворила атаку и направила на него. Атака попала прямо в центр сгустка, но ничего не произошло. Он даже не изменился в форме.

-Что за – воскликнула Сейлор Юпитер но в этот момент в нее полетел голубоватый шар, она еле увернулась.

- Я не хочу расстраивать тебя Юпитер – сказала Сейлор Мун – но мне кажется, ты его разозлила.

В этот момент энергия завибрировала и от нее отделилась точно такие же сгустки, всего их стало 6. Ровно столько, сколько было Сейлоров.

- А вот это уже плохо – заметила Сейлор Марс.

И тут началось. Сгустки стали пускать свои шары в Сейлоров, так что они еле успевали увернуться. Свои атаки послала Сейлор Меркурии, Сейлор Марс и Сейлор Венера, но и они не помогли. Сгустки, как будто, просто их проглатывали, зато, кажется, раздражались еще сильнее, начиная пускать свои атаки все с меньшим интервалом.

Девушки уже стали уставать, им становилось все труднее уворачиваться, как вдруг, когда в Сейлор Меркурии полетела новая атак, яркий луч света отбил ее. Все посмотрели на дерево.

- Из небесных просторов, явились странствующие метеоры – услышали они.

-Сейлор Воин

-Сейлор Целитесь

-Сейлор Творец

- Звездные Сейлор Воины, вперёд! – и они спрыгнули с дерева. Сейлор Творец приземлился рядом с Меркури, Сейлор Целитель около Венеры и Юпитера, а Сейлор Воин рядом с Сейлор Мун, чем вызвала яростный взгляд Такседо Маска, который еще не забыл, как грубо ему ответила сегодня ночью его любимая.

-Нам показалось, вы нуждаетесь в нашей помощи – заметил Сейлор Творец – Сейлор Меркури, ты поняла, что это за энергия? – произнесла она, вставая в боевую позу.

- Ещё нет, я пока только ещё сканирую.

-Вы так вовремя – воскликнула Венера и повисла на Сейлор Целителе.

- Не время – немного задыхаясь от крепких объятий девушки, воскликнула та – Они опять атакуют.

Уворачиваться от атак со Звездными Сейлор Воинами было значительно легче. Их атаки могли отражать атаки сгустков, но, к сожалению, не причиняли тем тоже никакого вреда.

Сейлор Воин все защищала Сейлор Мун, чем вызывал жуткую злость у Такседо Маска. Сейлор Мун споткнулась и Воин, быстро ее обняв, помогла не упасть. Тут уже не выдержал Такседо Маск. Он подошел, и грубо толкнул Воина в плечо.

- Ты что делаешь? – та толкнула его в ответ.

- Хватит уже приставать к Сейлор Мун, у нее есть защитники и кроме тебя, а руки распускать не обязательно.

- Ты что, сдурел? Я ей всего лишь помогла не упасть – недовольно ответила та.

- Ну конечно, а обнимать было обязательно?

- Такседо Маск, ты нормальный? Мы просто друзья, я не могу обнять подругу? – усмехнулась Воин.

- ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! – закричала на них Сейлор Мун – вы с ума сошли? Тут бой идёт, а вы устроили непонятно что!

- Так, значит, ты ее защищаешь? – Такседо Маск теперь смотрел на Сейлор Мун.

- Я никого не защищаю! Но ты, Такседо Маск не прав! Она моя подруга и ничего не сделала.

- Ну конечно, как будто я не знаю, что она тебя любит.

Из-за этого спора, они совсем не заметили, как энергетический шар полетел в них.

- Осторожно! – крикнула им Марс.

-Чёрт! – раздался возглас Такседо Маска, он бросил в шар свою розу. Шар немного изменил траекторию и ударился им под ноги. Такседо Маск отлетел назад, а Воина и Сейлор Мун отбросило на середину поляны. При падении, они сильно ударилась о землю, поэтому лежали почти без сил. Сейлор Мун поднялась на колени, что дало ей возможность заметить, как все энергетические сгустки повернулись к ним.

- Воин – испуганно воскликнула она – Поднимайся.

В этот момент все сгустки выпустили шары, девушка поняла, что Сейлор Воин не успеет подняться, ей ничего не оставалось, как взяться за свой жезл и пустить атаку. Её атака просияла, и уничтожила все летящие в них шары, после чего свет от ее жезла достиг одного из сгустков голубоватой энергии, от чего он начал немного раздуваться. Жезл у нее в руке начал сильно вибрировать и нагреваться, но она продолжала его удерживать. Через момент сгусток надулся и лопнул, оставив после себя немного голубоватой пыли. Сейлор Мун упала на колени, почти без сил. Она часто дышала от напряжения.

- Смотрите, Сейлор Мун уничтожила его! – радостно воскликнула Сейлор Марс.

Все обрадовались этому, но тут, все оставшиеся сгустки выпустили по несколько шаров в Принцессу луны, видимо, разозленные тем, что она уничтожила одного из них.

- Берегись Сейлор Мун! – заорали все, но сделать уже ничего нельзя было. Она сидела без сил, с ужасом наблюдая, как в нее летят шары. Воин хотела атаковать, но уже не успевала сотворить атаку. Ещё одно мгновение… и тут, никто не понял откуда, появился оранжевый шар и ударился в землю, около Сейлор Мун и воина, вызвав столб пыли, накрывший поляну и уничтожив все энергетические шары.

Все девушки закашляли, на некоторое время потеряв видимость всего и недоумевая, что произошло. Когда пыль осела, они увидели, что сгустки все также висели в воздухе, но на поляне стояла новая фигура. Это была Сейлор Уран, на руках она держала обессиленную Сейлор Мун. Чуть поодаль стояла Нептун.

- Уран, Нептун! – воскликнула Сейлор Мун – Я так рада вас видеть! Вы вовремя.

-Здравствуйте, Сейлоры – поздоровалась со всеми Сейлор Нептун.

Уран же промолчала, кинув недобрый взгляд на Такседо Маска, а потом на Сейлор воина.

- Идиоты – сказала она – Вы чуть не погубили её, воины, блин.

Воин виновато опустила голову, Такседо Маск смущенно потеребил рукав.

Тут сгустки опять пустили в них свои шары.

-Нептун – крикнула Уран своей напарнице.

- Я вижу, Глубокая Волна! – голубой шар отразил атаки сгустков.

- Я унесу Сейлор Мун в безопасное место, а ты помоги им тут немного – сказала Сейлор Уран.

- Хорошо – ответила Нептун.

- Но, ты не сможешь этого сделать – заметил Сейлор Воин – сгустки преследуют свою жертву.

- Опомнись, Воин – сухо ответила ему Уран – Я – ветер, поверь мне, сгусткам меня не догнать. И она в мгновение ока исчезла с поляны.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

Теперь Сейлор Мун поняла истинную скорость Сейлор Урана. Раньше она наблюдала, как та быстро ускользала от постороннего взора, но сама не присутствовала при этом. А теперь Уран бежала вместе с ней на руках. Она поражалась, как та ловко маневрировала между деревьев, да еще и с ношей на руках, легко перепрыгивала разные ямки и уступы. Сейлор Мун прижалась лицом к плечу Урануса, чтобы ветер не так сильно трепал челку на ее лице и почувствовала запах духов, тот самый, который она чувствовала, когда они с Харукой уезжали от злобных мотоциклистов. Этот запах ей навеял воспоминание о том, как Уран однажды поцеловала её. От этого у девушки выступил румянец на щеках, она засмущалась непонятно от чего. Тут Уран резко остановилась. Сейлор Мун повернула голову и поняла, что они стояли на берегу небольшого лесного озера.

- А я и не знала, что в лесу есть такое чудесное озеро – воскликнула она.

Уран лишь усмехнулась и аккуратно поставила девушку на ноги.

-Я думаю, тебе стоит развоплотиться, а то ты и так много сил потеряла – произнесла она.

Сейлор Мун послушалась её совета и так и сделала.

- А ты не хочешь развоплотиться? – спросила она своего воина.

- Не забывай, я же должна тебя охранять – Уран произнесла это очень серьёзно.

- Но от чего?

-От этих сгустков

- С чего ты взяла, что они охотятся за мной? – девушка вопросительно посмотрела на воина.

-Так считаю не только я, но и Нептун, и Плутон – Уран посмотрела по сторонам. Не заметив ничего угрожающего их спокойствию, она облокотилась о дерево, посмотрев на Усаги.

-Сецуна и Хотару тоже вернулись? – спросила её та, засмущавшись такого пристального взгляда, она развернулась к Уран спиной и стала поднимать и бросать камешки в озеро.

- Конечно, только Сецуна сейчас у врат, а Хотару мы оставили дома.

-Ясно – протянула Усаги – Кстати, спасибо, что спасла меня – робко сказала Усаги, повернувшись обратно к Сейлор Уран.

- Это мой долг – ответила та, отведя взгляд от девушки и уставившись в небо.

Усаги стало обидно от таких слов. Неужели, она так заботилась о ней, лишь потому, что это её долг? Неужели у Харуки всегда лишь долг на уме? Усаги сама не могла понять, почему эти слова так её задели. Глаза у неё предательски заблестели, она отвернулась. Сняв туфли и носки, она зашла ступнями в холодное озеро. Вода была прохладной, но очень приятной. Ногами она зарылась в скользкий ил. Усаги решила сделать ещё один шаг, зайдя в воду по коленки.

- Аккуратнее или ты решила стать водолазом? – с усмешкой сказала ей Уран.

- Очень смешно – обиженно ответила та, но тут в лесу раздался какой-то скрежет, от чего птицы резко вспорхнули ввысь, Усаги, испугавшись, развернулась, поскользнулась и почти упала в воду. Но у Урана кроме скорости, была еще и отличная реакция. Она успела подскочить к девушке так, что поймала её за плечи, поэтом Усаги провалилась в воду лишь по пояс.

- Все же решила поиграть в водолаза – усмехнулась Уран, вытаскивая её из воды.

Усаги прижалась к той, с испуганным выражением лица.

-Ты слышала это? Как ты думаешь, сгустки нашли нас?

- Думаю, это просто был какой-нибудь зверь. Если бы сгустки нашли нас, я бы почувствовала их энергию - сказала Уран, развоплощаясь.

- Ты чувствуешь их энергию?

- А ты нет? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Харука, снимая свой пиджак.

- Я не обращала внимания - ответила Усаги.

Харука протянула девушке пиджак. Та вопросительно на нее посмотрела, заметив, как шла ее подруге белая рубашка, с немного расстегнутыми пуговицами.

- Ты намокла – напомнила ей Харука.

Усаги посмотрела на свою промокшую юбку и поняла, что на улице не так-то жарко.

- Сними юбку и надень мой пиджак, а то простудишься, а мы пока повесим её сушиться.

Усаги смутилась, не понимая почему, ведь ни при Ами, ни при ком-нибудь другом она бы не стеснялась. Но все же она сняла с себя юбку и надела пиджак подруги, который был ей достаточно длинный, чтобы казать как короткое платье. Мокрую юбку она повесила на сук дерева.

Девушки устроились под ним. Так как хоть и было днём солнце, ночь не отличалась теплотой, поэтому Усаги сразу немного примерзла, сидя на прохладной земле. Харука заметила это, обняла за плечи и прижала к себе. Усаги опять почувствовала тот приятный аромат, исходивший от подруги. Харука же, задумавшись о чём-то, теребила длинными пальцами хвостик девушки и сама не заметила, как скользнула пальцами ниже и стала ими водить по шее Усаги. Та заметно напряглась. Не от того, что ей было неприятно, а наоборот, слишком приятно. Та быстро отстранилась от Харуки, от чего девушка посмотрела на неё вопросительно.

- Как ты думаешь – чтобы хоть как-то сгладить момент, сказала та – как там дела у девочек?

- Я думаю, они справятся – Харука ей ободряющее улыбнулась.

А в это время девушки вели жаркую борьбу. Так как атаки сгустков энергии могли отбивать только старлайты, Нептун и Такседо Маск, то остальным приходилось просто уворачиваться.

- Что же нам делать, их не победить – воскликнула Сейлор Марс.

-Ничего, что-нибудь придумаем – ответила Нептун, отражая очередную атаку.

-Я конечно не хочу жаловаться – сказала Творец – но силы у нас не бесконечны.

- Это да – подтвердила Целитель, уже изрядно уставшая.

Тут еще один энергетический шар полетел в Сейлор Меркурии, Такседо Маск отбил его своей розой, но траектория шара изменилась неудачно, полетев прямо в Венеру, которая как раз в этот момент уворачивалась от другого.

- Сейлор Венера, берегись! – крикнула ей Марс, но поздно, шар попал ей прямо в спину, раздался непонятный булькающий звук и он пропал у нее в теле, от чего та упала плашмя на землю.

- Подонок! – Крикнула Юпитер, разозлившись и нападая на сгусток энергии, тот пустил в неё несколько шаров, от всех, конечно, она не успела увернуться и один попал ей в грудь, после чего опять раздался булькающий звук, и Юпитер тоже упала на землю.

Все девушки застыли. После этого, сгустки энергии опять собрались в один, и он неожиданно для всех исчез.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Все кинулись к Минако и Макото. Сейлор Меркури, которая подбежала первая аккуратно перевернула Минако на спину. Так как она хотела стать врачом, то она посещала курсы и читала много книг об оказании помощи пострадавшим. Она пощупала пульс девушки, проверила дыхание, провела первичный осмотр.

- Хмм странно – сказала она.

-Что такое? – взволнованно спросила Марс.

- Секундочку – Меркурии подошла к Макото и проделала с ней тоже самое, что и с Минако.

-Странно – опять повторила она.

-Так что странного? – спросила Нептун.

-Ну, дело в том, что повреждений на них нет. Я провела осмотр и могу сказать, что если бы я не видела, как в них попали шары, то я бы подумала, что они просто спят.

-Что? – воскликнули все разом.

- В общем, я предлагаю отнести их в храм к Рей и подождать какое-то время. Посмотрим, как они себя будут чувствовать.

Все согласились, что это резонно. Такседо Маск взял на руки Макото, Сейлор Воин взял Минако, и все направились в храм Хикава.

А на берегу озера у Харуки запищал передатчик.

- Одну секундочку – сказала она Усаги, встала и отошла в сторону. Звонила Мичиру. Та ей рассказала всё, что произошло. Харука вернулась к Усаги с озадаченным выражением лица.

- Оданго, нам надо идти.

-Куда? – спросила она, вставая и снимая свою почти высохшую юбку.

-Я отведу тебя домой

-А кто звонил? Мичиру? Она сказала, как у них дела? – спросила Усаги, надевая юбку.

-Всё в порядке – соврала Харука и двинула в лес.

-Мне кажется, ты что-то от меня утаиваешь – Усаги пришлось идти быстро, чтобы поспевать за девушкой.

-Ну Минако и Мако попали под шары, но они живы и спят.

-Как это спят? – удивленно воскликнула Усаги.

-Сама не понимаю, но так сказала Мичиру, думаю, ей можно верить.

Усаги поникла и шла совсем расстроенной.

-Это не твоя вина – неожиданно для Усаги произнесла Харука.

-Я знаю, но всё же...пока они воевали, я сидела в стороне. Как трусиха.

Харука остановилась и посмотрела в глаза Усаги. Они блестели от слёз, а на её грустное личико нельзя было смотреть спокойно. А эти глаза цвета неба, золотые волосы, розовые губы…Харука взяла себя в руки и произнесла:

-Оданго, ты сделала всё, что могла – она положила руки на плечи Усаги и приблизила своё лицо к её лицу так, что смотрела почти в упор – и это не твоя вина. С ними всё будет в порядке.

Усаги смотрела в серо-зелёные глаза Харуки и не сильно улавливала, что говорила та. Она думала о том, как они прекрасны, какие нежные и в тоже время сильные руки у нее и какие на ощупь её губы. Она захотела, чтоб девушка наклонилась и опять поцеловала её как тогда, но Харука, ободряюще улыбнувшись, похлопала её по плечу, и они зашагали дальше.

Всю дорогу до дома они молчали. Усаги думала о том, что слишком много нафантазировала, что Харука тогда не в шутку сказала, что ей следовала встретить её раньше, или что тот поцелуй что-то значит, или то, что Харука выделяла её из всех девочек, потому что она ей нравилась, а не потому что она принцесса и ей надо её защищать. Когда они стояли уже у дома семьи Цукино, Усаги решилась задать вопрос. Она повернулась к Харуке и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, спросила:

-Харука, а почему ты вызвалась меня забрать в безопасное место? Ведь я, в принципе, могла бы добраться сама. Почему ты так хотела, чтоб я оказалась в безопасности?

- Ну – замялась Харука, не смотря девушке в глаза – мой долг защищать тебя.

- Я устала слышать про этот воображаемый долг! – взорвалась Усаги, закричав так, что, кажется, мог проснуться весь дом – Если я для тебя всего лишь долг, то я освобождаю тебя от него! Иди и гуляй, больше можешь обо мне не заботиться! – она развернулась и хотела вбежать в дом, но сильные руки гонщицы поймали её за талию и развернули к себе.

-Оданго, прости, что я тебя обидела – серо-зелёные глаза смотрели грустно, и как-то обреченно – но это единственно правильный ответ.

Усаги посмотрела на неё несколько секунд, а потом, встав на цыпочки, прильнула к губам Харуки. Воин Ветра никак этого не ожидала, и её глаза расширились от изумления, тогда как Усаги даже прикрыла их, от того, что чувствовала мягкость губ девушки. Прошло несколько секунд, Усаги так же резко отстранилась и, не попрощавшись, ворвалась в дом, закрыв за собой дверь. Удивлённая Харука так и осталась стоять на улице.

Усаги быстро поднялась по лестнице в свою комнату, закрыла дверь и прижалась к ней лбом. Затем развернулась спиной и сползла по двери вниз.

«Всё же мне показалось, что она со мной не только из-за долга» - грустно подумала златовласка, уткнулась в колени лицом и заплакала. Только сейчас она поняла, что её сердце с самой первой встречи пробрался свежий ветер, который все это время не покидал его. Да, она безошибочно влюбилась в Харуку.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Усаги проснулась от того, что кто-то пихал ее в нос. Она спросони махнула рукой и толкнула что-то мягкое.

-Осторожно своими лапами! – недовольно произнесла Луна – Я только проснулась.

-Это у тебя лапы, а у меня руки – также недовольно ответила Усаги, потирая глаза – Ты, Луна, совсем охамела? Воскресенье же! Чего ты меня будешь?

-Вставай, соня – Луна опять пихнула ее лапой в нос – Тебе надо в храм Хикава

-Я там вчера была – только на этой фразе Усаги открыла глаза и поняла, что спит около двери. Она вчера так и не заметила, как уснула, сидя на полу. – Что там еще случилось?

-Есть новости о Макото и Минако – ответила Луна.

- И как они? – сон Усаги как будто рукой смело, она встала, слегка потянувшись.

-Ну, Артемис ничего толком не сказал, лишь то, что мы должны прийти и сами посмотреть.

- Не нравится мне это – проговорила Усаги и пошла в душ. Стоя под душем, она закрыла глаза и вспоминала вчерашний вечер. Нет, не битву, а то, что было после нее. Как они сидели у озера, как она ее поцеловала у дома. Усаги стало стыдно. Она подумала, как Харуке, наверное, было не уютно, да и перед Мичиро с Маморо не хорошо... Она вздохнула, решила забыть об этом и выключила душ.

Через 20 минут она вышла из дома с тостом в зубах. Рядом шагала Луна. Обе немного были взволнованы, когда через 15 минут подошли к входу в храм. Как только они открыли дверь, сразу стало понятно, что что-то не так.

Рей сидела у огня и молилась, даже не подняв взгляд. Ами все что-то высчитывала на компьютере, под глазами у нее залегли небольшие тени, признак бессонной ночи. Еще в храме находились три звезды. Таики сидел рядом с Ами, и тоже что-то черкал на бумаге. Ятен с Сейей стояли у двери в другую комнату.

-Так что у вас произошло? – только после этой фразы, все заметили, что в Храм зашла Усаги и Луна.

-Усаги – тяжело вздохнув, сказала Ами.

-Что-то не так? – девушка начала нервничать – Что с девочками? Они живы?

Тут за дверью, у которой стоял Ятен и Сейя, что-то грохнуло, раздался смех и, дверь слегка приоткрылась, оттуда стремительно выбежал Артемис с кучей бантиков, завязанных на себе и испачканный краской. Он встал в центре комнаты и начал срывать банты с себя.

- Артемис, что с тобой? Ты пошел в цирковое училище? – Луна захихикала.

-Очень смешно, хочешь, сама туда иди и такой же будешь – обиженно ответил тот и выбежал на улицу. Луна последовала за ним.

Усаги, пронаблюдав за этой картиной, подняла глаза на Сейю.

-Что это всё значит?

-Лучше зайди и сама всё увидишь – вздохнул тот, приоткрыв слегка дверь, чтобы девушка могла протиснуться внутрь.

Усаги, подошла к двери, и аккуратно вошла в комнату. От удивления она открыла рот. Её взгляду представилась следующая картина: Минако, с распущенными волосами, носилась по комнате с палитрой краски и рисовала на всем, что ей попадалось под руку, при этом она после каждого круга запрыгивала на кровать и с криками «Уииииии» прыгала на кучу подушек. Мако же, завязывала из разноцветных ленточек бантики, и, сидя перед зеркалом, нацепляла себе на волосы уже 10 по счету. При этом она странно хихикала. Тут светловолосая девушка заметила вошедшую Усаги, подскочила к ней и с криками «Я Минако, давай дружить» хотела ей нарисовать что-то краской на руке. Усаги еле успела выскочить из этого дурдома, Сейя быстро закрыл за ней дверь.

- Ну, теперь ты сама видишь, что тут происходит – сказал он.

- Но я не понимаю, что с ними?

-Может, у них временно помешался рассудок? – предположил Ятен.

-Нет – вдруг раздался голос из входной двери, и все повернулись на него. В двери стояла Сецуна – они впали в детство.

- Не понял – произнес Ятен – это как?

- После попадания энергетического шара в них, время протекания их жизни нарушилось, и они вернулись как бы в детство – объяснила она.

- Так вот откуда эти странные временные сдвиги – устало протерев глаза, произнесла Ами - Их видно вызывают те самые энергетические сгустки.

- Я тоже об этом подумала – подтвердила ее слова Сецуна – но дело еще более серьезное.

- То есть? – произнес Таики.

- Это не просто маленькие временные сбои, это серьезная сила, и откуда она взялась – неизвестно. Я была у врат, там творится что-то странное. Я не могу ими воспользоваться, и я больше не могу управлять временем. У врат воздух как будто напряжен, и они вибрируют, как будто вот- вот – она тяжело вздохнула – взорвутся.

- О боже! – воскликнула до этого тихо сидевшая Рей, вскакивая с места – Что же будет?

- Ну, если говорить просто, то…конец света.

- Но почему? – Усаги от ужаса зажала рот рукой.

- Потому что, после взрыва врат, пройдет волна, и течение времени везде нарушится, появится много временных дыр, время в каждом месте будет течь по-разному.

- Но как же нам этого избежать? – спросил Сейя.

- Я предполагаю – ответила ему Сетцуна – надо уничтожить эти сгустки.

- Но, к сожалению, это невозможно – грустно заметил Таики

- Почему? – хором задали вопрос Усаги, Сейя, Рей и Ятен.

- Эти сгустки и есть время – ответила на их вопрос Ами.

В храме Хикава наступила зловещая тишина.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

Усаги возвращалась домой, как в тумане. Она не разбирала дороги, по которой шла, она лишь слегка ежилась от сильного ветра. Погода значительно испортилась к обеду. Она все думала о разговоре с девочками. Ами сказала, что эти сгустки и были время, это всех повергло в шок. Она, оказывается, собрала голубоватый порошок, который остался на месте уничтоженного сгустка, и исследовала его. Из него то она и установила, что сгустки – это ни что иное, как сгустки времени. Они почему-то отделились от общего потока, и теперь не управляются общими правилами. Разрушать их нельзя, иначе, происходит сдвиг во времени, человек на какое-то время теряет координацию времени, как сегодня произошло с Усаги, которая не заметила, как уснула у двери и Ами, которая не заметила, как просидела всю ночь за компьютером, хотя ей казалось всего 10 минут. Но и оставлять ситуацию тоже так нельзя, иначе, вышедшие из под контроля клочки времени, вызовут сдвиг во всем времени, врата взорвутся, и начнется хаос. «Это тупик» - думала Усаги, зайдя в комнату и плюхнувшись на кровать.

-Ой – вскрикнула она, нащупывая под спиной какой-то твердый предмет – Не помню, что бы я что-то оставляла на кровати.

Она достала этот предмет из-под спины. Это была синяя замшевая коробочка для ювелирных изделий, перевязанная золотой ленточкой.

-Что это? – Усаги недоумевающее смотрела на нее.

-Это тебе принес курьер – раздался голос Луны, которая сидела на подоконнике.

-А ты все-то видишь – ответила ей Усаги, рассматривая коробочку.

Она неуверенно развязала ленточку и открыла её. Глаза расширись от удивления. Она сидела и не в силах была что-либо вымолвить.

-Что там? – Луна нетерпеливо спрыгнула с подоконника на кровать, запрыгнула Усаги на плечо и тоже посмотрела в коробочку – Усаги, какая красота! Это же рубин.

- Я знаю – прошептала та. Она достала из коробочки ту самую подвеску, которую видела в ювелирном магазине. Рубиновое сердце.

- Примерь её!

Усаги послушалась, и аккуратно повесила её себе на шею.

- А тебе идёт – заметила Луна – Ты что такая ошарашенная?

-Просто – Усаги все еще не отправилась от шока - Не понимаю, кто мог подарить такую красивую и дорогую вещь?

- Ну Мамору, он же тебя так любит – Луна мечтательно закатила глаза – Вот бы мне Артемис такое дарил.

-Да…Но Мамору не мог знать, что я хочу эту подвеску.

- Тогда кто?

- Может Сейя? Я его тогда встретила, когда стояла у ювелирного, может он заметил, на что я смотрела…

-Усаги, так может тебе позвонить в магазин и узнать у них, кто совершил покупку?

- Хорошая идея! – воскликнула девушка и бросилась к телефону. Она полистала телефонный справочник, нашла номер магазина и набрала его.

- Ювелирный магазин «Голден сильвер». Мы вас слушаем.

- Здравствуйте. Я звоню по поводу… Я хочу узнать, кто сегодня приобрел у вас подвеску из рубина в форме сердца.

-Простите, но это конфиденциально.

- Но понимаете, я должна знать, кто это был! Это важно для меня.

- Мы не имеем право вам говорить эту информацию, сочувствую.

- Ну может, вы хоть скажете, как выглядел этот человек?

- Сейчас я спрошу у продавца – было слышно, как девушка спрашивает кого-то, Усаги в это время нервно теребила шнур от телефона – Да, девушка. Продавщица сказала, что это был высокий, симпатичный блондин.

Усаги так и выронила трубку от удивления.

- Усаги? Что с тобой? Кто это был? – нетерпеливо спросила Луна.

- Ээээ – Усаги опомнилась, подняла и повесила трубку – Они сказали, что не имеют права говорить имя покупателя.

- Жаль – Луна потянулась, и выпрыгнула за окно, направляясь на встречу к Артемису.

Усаги так и осталась стоять.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

Усаги нервно ходила из одного угла комнаты в другой. Она то садилась на кровать, то опять с нее вставала и начинала бродить по комнате. За окном уже сгущались сумерки, а она никак не могла привести мысли в порядок. «Боже, это была она, она, она! Но как она узнала? Так она же видела нас с Сейей, она наверное и у ювелирного была и наблюдала за мной, а я просто не заметила. Но ведь тогда ночью…Блин, я запуталась». Усаги плюхнулась на пол посреди комнаты. «Знаю одно, нам точно нужно поговорить» - Усаги решительно встала, подошла к сумке, достала мобильный и нашла в записной книжке ее номер. «Но что я ей скажу? Да и Мичиру… Надо придумать план» Усаги в задумчивости, прикусила нижнюю губу. «И я знаю какой!» - она радостно кинула мобильный опять в сумку и подошла к домашнему телефону.

- Да, привет Рей, это я – Усаги позвонила подруге – Я вот что подумала, раз эти сгустки появились тогда ночью, то не логично предположить, что, скорее всего, они всегда появляются ночью, ведь днем все было спокойно же, так?

- Да, может ты и права – задумчиво протянуло Рей.

- Так, может, соберемся сегодня все вместе у тебя в храме и будем дежурить? Так надежнее, да и безопаснее.

- А что, отличная идея! Мы можем подумать над дальнейшим планом действий!

- Вот и здорово, ты звони Ами и старлайтам, а я аутерам.

- А Мамору ты позвонишь?

- Естественно – Усаги на минуту стало стыдно, что она про него совсем забыла – до встречи.

Она повесила трубку, быстро набрала Мамору, сказала ему, что он должен прийти в храм и, недослушав ответ, кинул трубку. Затем она сообщила об идее Сетцуне. После чего, она дрожащей рукой позвонила по последнему номеру.

- Ало – Усаги услышала на другом конце провода голос Мичиру.

- Мичи, привет.

-Привет Усаги, что-то случилось? – Мичиру сразу обеспокоилась.

- Нет, просто мы решили сегодня ночью собраться в храме Хикава, подежурить и обсудить дальнейшую стратегию. Вы придете с Харукой?

- Конечно! Вот только она еще не пришла с тренировки, а у нее видно сел телефон, все время не доступен. Поэтому я, пожалуй, ее дождусь, и мы к вам позже присоединимся.

- Ну, Мичи, это не обязательно. У меня все равно еще дома кое-какие дела, надо маме помочь. Да и она меня не отпустит так, дождусь пока все лягут. Может, ты оставишь Харуке записку? Заодно, она после тренировки переоденется и заедет за мной, а то ночью мне страшно одной идти – Усаги понимала, что это как-то глупо и бессвязно звучит, но она ничего другого не придумала – Да и с девочками ты давно не общалась, вы бы могли как раз с ними спокойно побеседовать, ты же знаешь, как Харука этого не любит – Усаги глупо хихикнула.

- Ну да, ты права, я именно так и сделаю. Увидимся в храме! – и Мичиру повесила трубку.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

«Черт, опять лампочка перегорела» - думала Харука, пытаясь в темноте найти ключом замок. Тут сзади нее послышался какой-то шорох, она моментально среагировала, и у неё в захвате оказался какой-то человек.

- Ха…ру…ка, это я, отпустить, мне дыш…ать тяжело – раздался тихий, хриплый голос Усаги.

- Оданго? – Харука тот час ослабила хватку – Что ты тут делаешь ночью?

- Может, поговорим лучше об этом в квартире? – Усаги потирала шею, которая все еще ныла.

- Да, да, конечно – Харука наконец нащупала замок, открыла его и отворила дверь. В квартире было темно. «Странно, а где Мичи?» - подумала гонщица и вошла в прихожую, которая была совмещена с гостиной и включила свет. Затем, обернулась. В дверях стояла Усаги, она была бледная, только небольшой румянец на щеках. Она стояла, нерешаясь войти, и теребила ремешок от сумочки.

- Ну чего ты встала? Проходи – улыбнувшись, сказала ей Харука. Сама она направилась к шкафу, повесила туда свою куртку, а рядом с ним положила спортивную сумку с формой.

Усаги робко вошла, закрыла за собой дверь, сняла туфли и прошла на середину комнаты. Она была просторной, на одной стене висел телевизор, у другой стоял шкаф и диван, у окна находился планшет для рисования, с незаконченной картиной. Еще в комнате было пару кресел, сервант, журнальный столик и пару домашних растений, на полу лежал большой мягкий ковёр.

- А у вас очень уютно – заметила Усаги.

- Спасибо – последовал ответ – Обставляла квартиру Мичи, кстати, интересно, где она?

- Она должна была оставить тебе записку, она направилась в храм Хикава.

- Откуда ты знаешь? Хотя не суть, наверное, она прикрепила ее к холодильнику – Харука направилась в кухню – Ты будешь чай или кофе?

- Чай, если тебе не трудно – ответила Усаги.

Пока Харука возилась на кухне, Усаги обдумывала план действия. Она хотела поговорить с Хару, но никак не решалась, да и не знала с чего начать, что ей сказать, какая последует реакция. Тут в комнату вошла Харука, неся на подносе чайник и 2 чашки. Она была в шортах и свободной футболке, волосы были слегка растрепаны, взгляд был сосредоточенный. Она казалась такой взрослой, такой красивой…

- Я люблю тебя, Харука – неожиданно для себя выпалила Усаги. И подумала сразу, что она полная дура, раз так сразу выложила все на чистоту.

Харука еще больше не ожидала услышать такого от Усаги входя в комнату, поэтому руки её слегка вздрогнули, от чего одна чашка слетела с подноса, упала на пол и раскололась в дребезги.

- Прости, это я во всём виновата – Усаги подлетела все ещё к стоящей Харуке, которая даже не изменилась в лице и стала собирать осколки – Прости, прости – повторяла Усаги.

Харука села на корточки, поставила поднос в сторону и положила одну руку на плечо Усаги. Та вздрогнула, приподняла голову и увидела перед собой серо-зелёные глаза.

- Что ты сказала? – произнесла Харука.

- Я.. люблю тебя – немного с заминкой прошептала Усаги – Прости, Хару, ты не обязана ничего отвечать, просто, я подумала, что может, ты тоже ко мне не равнодушна, просто твой кулон.. – она вытащила из-под блузки кулон в виде сердца.

- Как ты догадалась? – с толикой удивления задала она вопрос.

- Ну, Мамору не мог знать, что я его хочу, только Сейя и ты, я позвонила туда и спросила, как выглядел покупавший его человек.

Харука улыбнулась, приблизила своё лицо к лицу златовласки и чмокнула в губы. Она стала подниматься, но Усаги обняла её за шею и потянула на себя, от чего та не удержалась и повалилась на Усаги.

- Не уходи, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила – прошептала Уса.

Харука смотрела в эти голубые глаза, глубокие, как небо. Она видела губки, цвета спелой вишни, такие сладкие, которые так и манили её. Она провела своими длинными пальцами пианистки по шелковым волосам девушки, чувствуя легкий, приятный аромат, который исходил от волос. Она провела пальцем по подбородку Усаги, чувствуя нежную, бархатистую кожу… Она понимала, что она не должна этого делать. Она все решила для себя еще тогда. Она не должна мешать принцу и принцессе, их любви. Но… Тогда она не знала о чувствах Усаги, и поэтому ей было легко сдерживаться, хоть иногда нежность проскальзывала, но сейчас… «Это выше моих сил» - подумала Харука и слилась в поцелуи с самыми желанными губами на земле. Это не был поцелуй как при их первой встрече, это был глубокий, полный страсти и желания поцелуй. Харука ласкала хрупкое и такое податливое тело Усаги. Усаги стала своими тонкими пальцами стягивать футболку Харуки, от чего у той появилась легкая улыбка на губах и, конечно же, возражать она не стала, а в стороне остывал чай, про который они, естественно, забыли.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

Харуку отрезвил раздавшийся телефонный звонок. Она мягко отстранилась от Усаги, надела свою футболку и, не вставая с пола, дотянулась рукой до домашнего телефона и подняла трубку.

- Я слушаю – ответила она.

-Харука? Ты почему еще дома? Ты разве не прочла моей записки, которую я оставила на кухне? – раздался в ответ голос Мичиру.

Харука слушала ее в пол уха, так как в тот момент Усаги приподнялась на локтях, ее золотые волосы разметались в разные стороны, после некоторого времени проведенного с Харукой. На щеках все еще горел румянец, в глазах поблескивал огонек. Она подняла с пола свою блузку, надев ее, стала застегивать сосредоточенно пуговицы. Харука наблюдала, как ее тонкие пальцы ловко застегивают маленькие пуговички, и вспомнила, как буквально минуту назад она ощущала нежность этих пальцев на своей коже.

-Ты меня слушаешь? Ало, ХАРУКА! – раздался в трубке голос.

-Я тебя слышу прекрасно, будь добра, не ори. Я сейчас уже выезжаю – раздраженно ответила та.

-За Усаги не забудь заехать – недовольно ответила Мичиру

-Само собой – и Харука повесила трубку.

Она встала, потянулась и посмотрела на Усаги сверху вниз. Сейчас, сидя на ковре, с слегка растрепанными волосами, она казалась совсем беззащитной и такой невинной. Её голубые глаза смотрели на Харуку с любовью и нежностью. Она нагнулась, заглянув ещё раз в бездонные глаза девушки, Харука чмокнула ее в губы, и со словами «Нам пора ехать», она ушла в комнату переодеваться.

Вернувшись в зал, она обнаружила Усаги уже полностью одетой, вновь со своими заплетенными одангами, стоящей у окна и глядящей в небо. У Харуки кольнуло в груди. Она выглядела такой грустной и подавленной. Она аккуратно приблизилась сзади к девушке и тихо спросила:

- Ты сожалеешь о том, что сделала?

Усаги вздрогнула, повернулась и прямо смотря Харуке в глаза ответила:

- Нет, я думала, что теперь будет? Как мне жить дальше? Я не могу без тебя…

Конечно, Харука понимала, что девушке тяжело, но от этих слов ей захотелось запеть от счастья. Она обняла Усаги за талию и прижала к себе.

- Оданго, я не уйду от тебя никуда.

Усаги прижалась к ней и тихо прошептала

-Хару, люблю тебя.

Они так постаяли еще минут пять, после чего, Харука, взяв девушку за руку, вышла из квартиры, заперев дверь, они отправились на улицу к машине.

Всю дорогу они молчали, да и зачем им было что-то говорить. Каждая обдумывала все, что сегодня произошло и как быть дальше.

Когда они вошли в храм, все обернулись на них.

- Ну наконец – промямлил Сейя, который сидел развалившись в кресле – Я уж подумал, что вы решили провести ночь без нас.

Усаги сразу вспыхнула как рак и хотела что-то гневно ответить, но Харука ее опередила

- Можешь не демонстрировать свою зависть о том, что я подвожу ночью Оданго а не ты. А то я боюсь, как бы ты не лопнул, иначе от твоего запаха не отмыться, придется выбрасывать мой любимый костюм.

Послышалось пару смешков, один из которых принадлежал Мамору.

Парень залился краской гуще чем Усаги пару минут назад, открыл было рот, чтоб кинуть колкость в ответ, но так и не нашел что ответить.

Харука, с легкой усмешкой на губах, проследовала к дивану, на котором сидела Сетцуна, Хотару и Мичиру и села рядом со своей подругой.

В этот момент Усаги кольнула ревность, ведь как только Харука села рядом с Мичиру, та сразу же положила ей руку на колено и стала что-то на ухо говорить. Харука больше не смотрела в сторону Усаги, с улыбкой что-то отвечая своей напарнице. Усаги назло ей проследовала в противоположную сторону и села на колени к Мамору со словами как она по нему соскучилась. Она ждала реакции от Харуки, но ее не последовало. Та так и не обращала на девушку никакого внимания, зато Сейя даже отвернулся в своем кресле от них.

- Ну, теперь можно и начать – этими словами Рей привлекла к себе всеобщее внимание – Нам надо решить, что делать дальше.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14.**

-Итак, что мы знаем – начала вслух рассуждать Рей – Мы знаем, что эти сгустки – это клочки отсоединившегося времени. Их нельзя уничтожать, иначе возникают сдвиги во времени, но позволить им разгуливать тоже нельзя, так как произойдёт конец света. Я правильно все подытожила?

-Еще надо добавить, что те, в кого попадают их атаки, возвращаются в детство – произнес Мамору.

- Это не совсем так – вдруг произнес Таики.

- Что это значит? – поинтересовался Ятен.

- Не обязательно они впадут в детство – ответила на вопрос Ами – нарушается время протекания их жизни, следовательно, они могут и не вернуться в детство.

- Не понял – Сейя устало потер глаза.

- Они могут впасть в старость – тоном, что разговаривает с полным тупицей, ответила на вопрос Харука.

- А ты тут типа самая умная? – Сейя от негодования даже встал.

- Ты что-то имеешь против, пришелец? – Харука тоже встала.

- Прекратите! – Усаги поднялась с колен Мамору и встала рядом с Сейей – Девочки, мы же не враги, давайте не будем ссориться, а лучше решим, что нам делать.

Харука не обратила на эту фразу внимания, она к чему-то сосредоточенно прислушивалась.

- Вот видишь, куколка, она тебя даже не слушает – Сейя приобнял Усаги и с ухмылкой смотрел на Харуку – ей пофиг на слова тех, кто младше нее.

- Харука, ты меня слушаешь? – с обидой в голосе, спросила Усаги.

Но Харука и эти слова пропустила мимо ушей, она повернулась в аутерам:

- Вы чувствуете?

- Да – тихо ответила Сетцуна, которая тоже была вся напряжена.

- Куколка, не обижайся на эту самовлюбленную эгоистку.

Никто толком не смог ничего осознать, как в момент Харука оказалась рядом с Сейей и со всей силой вмазала ему кулаком в нос. От такого удара, парень упал, а из его носа ручьем хлынула кровь.

- Харука, что ты сделала? – Усаги бросилась к парню, доставая из кармана носовой платок – Извинись перед ним, он же ничего тебе не сделал!

- Пусть умеет отвечать за свои слова – злобно ответила девушка – А ты, иди, успокаивай своего дружка, а то, как же он без этого – больше не произнеся ни слова, Харука вышла из храма.

Аутеры, поднявшись с дивана и извинившись, вышли вслед за ней.

В храме повисла тишина. Мамору сидел и еле сдерживал улыбку, что говорить, а ему было приятно, что нос Сейи пострадал. Ами устало вздохнула, Таики откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, Рей подошла к Усаги и стала ей помогать остановить кровь из носа Сейи. Ятен пошел и заглянул в соседнюю комнату, где мирно спали Минако и Мако, уставшие за день полный игр. Они так и оставались «маленькими девочками».

- Вот стерва – злобно воскликнул Сейя, придерживая окровавленный платок у носа.

- Ты сам виноват – устало произнес Таики.

- Я тебе сто раз говорил, не нарывайся! Получил по заслугам – поддакнул Ятен, сев на диван и скрестив руки на груди.

- Спасибо «друзья» - огрызнулся Сейя – кто же знал, что она такая злобная.

- Перестань, Сейя – воскликнула Усаги – ты поступил плохо, нельзя так разговаривать с девушкой.

- А она поступила хорошо? – не унимался парень – и вообще, почему ты ее защищаешь?

- В этой ситуации ты не прав, и не забывай, что она моя подруга – Усаги хотела что-то добавить, но не успела, тишину нарушил взрыв, от которого в стене образовалась дыра и во все стороны полетели щепки и то, что осталось от стены.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15.**

За стеной храма шел жаркий бой. Со всех сторон к храму подступали сгустки энергии, аутеры пытались их остановить.

- Глубокая волна! – атака Сейлор Нептуна растворила дюжину летящих в девочек шаров.

«Так вот почему они были так напряжены, они чувствуют их приближение» - подумала Усаги и поднялась с колен.

- Лунная призма, дай мне силу! – и она перевоплотилась.

Все девушки последовали ее примеру и через секунду уже присоединились к битве.

- Стена безмолвия! – Сейлор Сатурн остановила все летящие шары в их сторону – Их слишком много, нам надо что-то придумать!

- Да откуда же их столько! – Марс огляделась вокруг – Их штук 20 не меньше!

- Нам нужен план – крикнула Сейлор Воин, пуская свою атаку.

- Спасибо, капитан очевидность, без тебя не догадались – произнесла Уранус, уворачиваясь от атак сгустков.

- Хватит уже ссориться! – на этот раз вмешалась Нептун.

Все притихли, сосредоточившись на придумывании плана и избежании встречи с шарами. Но это было очень непросто. Атаки летели со всех сторон и сейлоры просто физически не могли их всех отбить, а уворачиваться становилось все сложнее и сложнее, так как сил с каждой секундой становилось все меньше.

- В общем, раз никто не придумал план, то его придумала я! – перед Сейлор Уран появился ее меч-талисман – Попробуем их напугать – и она пустила атаку.

Оранжевый круг, вырвавшийся из-под меча, полетел прямо на сгустки, он обволок сразу двух врагов, и начал сжиматься, а с ним и сгустки. Момент – мигнула вспышка, раздался хлопок, и два сгустка лопнули, оставив после себя знакомый всем голубоватый порошок.

- Уранус, ты уничтожила сразу двоих! – радостно крикнула Сейлор Мун.

- Это конечно здорово – тяжело крикнула девушка ей в ответ, так как полностью была сосредоточена на уворачивании от атак, которые в один момент выпустили в нее все сгустки – Но это их не напугало, а наоборот, разозлило!

- У них должна быть слабая точка! Я попытаюсь просканировать! – Меркури достала свой компьютер и стала быстро-быстро что-то на нем делать.

- Это опасно! – крикнула ей Марс, прячась за спину Такседо Маска, который розами отбивал шары – Если ты будешь стоять, ты станешь легкой мишенью!

- У нас нет другого выбора, либо мы поймем, как их убрать, либо, так или иначе, погибнем – не отрываясь от своего компьютера, ответила ей Сейлор Меркури.

Но тут, в косу смерти Сатурна попал шар, девочка не смогла ее удержать, от силы шара косу вышибло из ее руки, она отлетела в сторону Меркури, та, сосредоточившись на расчетах, этого не заметила.

- Ами! – Сейлор Творец заградила собой девушку, коса со всей силы вонзилась ей в ногу.

Раздался крик боли, и Творец упала на землю.

- О господи! – Меркури наклонилась к девушке, чтобы ей помочь.

Целитель повернулась посмотреть, что же произошло и, естественно, пропустила шар. Раздался знакомый булькающий звук, и девушка упала на землю без чувств.

Сгустки, как будто поняв, что создавшаяся ситуация выбила девушек из колеи, стали пускать шары еще неистовее.

-Да чтоб вас! – выкрикнула Сейлор Мун, споткнувшись и упав на землю – Я вам покажу! Лунный жезл! – она пустила атаку в ближайший сгусток, как и раньше жезл стал нагреваться и вибрировать, а сгусток раздуваться, через мгновение он лопнул.

Но это не помогло ей предотвратить того, что шаров было очень много, а сил у девочек очень мало, Марс, которая самостоятельно не могла отбивать шары и пряталась в основном за Такседо Маском, не успела увернуться от них. Опять раздался булькающий звук, и теперь она упала без чувств на землю.

- Похоже, они решили сегодня разобраться с нами всеми! – Воин уже задыхалась от усталости, отбив шары, летевшие в Сейлор Сатурн.

- Так нам их не одолеть – уворачиваясь от новой порции атак крикнула Уран – кто-то должен остаться в уме, чтобы все же попытаться от них избавиться.

- Что ты задумала? – взволнованно крикнула Сейлор Нептун.

Уранус не ответила, она лишь отбежала в сторону леса, и оттуда крикнув «Хей, я тут!» опять воспользовалась силой своего талисман, уничтожив на этот раз три сгустка энергии. Все голубоватые свечения разом начали двигаться в её сторону, пуская свои атаки с неимоверной быстротой. Уранус развернулась и исчезла в лесу, сгустки поплыли за ней.

- Сейлор Уран! – Сейлор Мун бросилась бежать за ней и тоже скрылась в лесу.

- Сейлор Мун! – в один голос воскликнул Такседо Маск и Сейлор Воин и бросились за ней.

Нептун, Плутон и Сатурн остались стоять и смотреть им вслед. Наблюдая за этой картиной, они не заметили, как один сгусток еще оставался на поле боя. Он пустил шары. Девушки очнулись, только когда раздался новый булькающий звук. Жертвой стала Меркури, которая, перевязывая своим бантом рану Сейлор Творцу, тоже не заметила шара. Второй шар попал в Творца. Обе девушки упали на землю без чувств.

- Дух стихии! Высокая волна! – Плутон и Нептун пустили свои атаки в сгусток, они слились и врезались в него, от чего тот ярко вспыхнул и исчез.

Плутон села на землю.

- Это конец – она отбросила в сторону свой посох.

- Надежда всегда есть! – попыталась ободрить ее Сейлор Сатурн, хотя сама уже мало в это верила.

- Нам их не победить, потому что это просто невозможно – Плутон вздохнула – Я чувствую как мои силы на исходе.

- О чем это ты? – Нептун озабоченно на нее посмотрела.

- Отчасти мои силы питает само время, я же его хранитель, но теперь… Оно их наоборот забирает. Я всеми силами пытаюсь удержать врата, но я чувствую, что сила скоро иссякнет и тогда…

- Лучше не говори это вслух – Нептун развоплотилась – Предлагаю занести всех девочек в храм и надеяться, что остальные еще в порядке – Она бросила обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону леса.

На улице стояла гробовая тишина.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16.**

- Ураснус, постой! – Усаги кричала, задыхаясь на бегу.

Догнать Воина Ветра невозможно, и она в этом только что сама убедилась. Сейлор Мун остановилась у высокой ели, прислонилась к ней спиной и решила отдышаться. Она уже как 10 минут бежала куда глаза глядят, просто в темноту леса. Сейлор Уран не откликалась, она, наверное, уже далеко отсюда, думала принцесса. Обратно возвращаться тоже рискованно, по всему лесу бродят сгустки энергии, а в одиночестве ей совсем не хотелось с ними сражаться. Она хотела было опять крикнуть, но только, как она открыла рот, чья-то рука ей его зажала, а вторая рука прижала к себе. Сейлор Мун не успела испугаться, так как она сразу узнала короткие светлые волосы и сильные руки.

- Харука – выдохнула она – я уже думала, ты далеко – Сейлор Мун прижалась к своему воину.

- Твои крики, можно было бы услышать за сотни километров – усмехнулась Воин Ветра. Она одарила Сейлор Мун быстрым, но нежным поцелуем, и, взяв её за руку, направилась в глубь леса.

-Нам надо уходить отсюда, я знаю обходной путь к Храму – сказала она, ускоряя темп.

-Подожди, Уранус, но нам надо ещё найти Такседо Маска и Воина, они побежали за мной – перепрыгивая через кочки и ухабы, произнесла Сейлор Мун.

- Обойдутся, не маленькие, сами справятся – отрезала Воин Ветра.

- Я без них никуда не пойду – Сейлор Мун резко остановилась – Они здесь из-за меня и могут попасть в беду.

- Чую, они уже в беде – произнесла Сейлор Уран, глядя за лунную принцессу.

- Как это? – Сейлор Мун оглянулась и увидела вдалеке голубые вспышки света, которые, без сомнения, были атаками сгустков энергии – О боже! Что же нам делать?

- Как что – Уранус тяжело вздохнула, доставая свой меч – атаковать и бежать, что же еще, они не перестанут преследовать, нам надо лишь выиграть время.

В это время Такседо Маск и Сейлор Воин изо всех сил отбивались от нападения.

- Это ты во всем виноват! – Яростно кричала Воин, пуская свою атаку в сгусток – Нет чтоб тихо бежать, надо было на весь лес орать!

-Хватит меня винить! – Такседо Маск пустил несколько роз в летящие в него шары – Я что ли остановился тут со словами «Я что-то слышала».

- Ты меня достал! – Воин со всей яростью хотела пустить свою атаку в сгусток, но ее опередили.

Розовый луч пронзил сгусток, от чего он лопнул. Такседо Маск и Сейлор Воин сразу обратили свои взоры в том направлении, откуда показался луч. Немного поодаль от места сражения стояла Сейлор Мун и Уранус.

- Бегите – крикнула им принцесса.

-Сейлор Мун, я без тебя не уйду! – Такседо Маск был рад видеть, что его возлюбленная цела и невредима.

- Бегите, глупцы, вы им не нужны – Уранус была права, так как только они объявились, сразу завоевали всеобщее внимание, включая врагов – Пока мы их немного повеселим, вы успеете скрыться, встретимся в Храме – и она пустила свою атаку.

- Ну что же вы стоите? Бегите! Мы-то сможем от них отбиться – Сейлор Мун опять воспользовалась жезлом.

- Идем, мы им правда ничем помочь не сможем – с грустью в голосе, Сейлор Воин бросила еще один взгляд на Сейлор Мун, подтолкнула Такседо Маска в спину, который не хотел уходить, и они скрылись в темноте леса.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17.**

В храме Хикава стояла тишина, когда, дверь резко распахнулась и в нее вбежали Такседо Маск и Сейлор Воин.

Мичиру, которая накрывала уложенных на полу девочек, сразу встала с корточек и озабоченно посмотрела на измотанные лица вошедших:

- А где Уранус и Сейлор Мун? – задала она им тут же вопрос.

- Они остались в лесу, когда мы оттуда убежали – задыхаясь произнесла Воин, плюхнувшись в кресло и пытаясь отдышаться – Нас окружили сгустки, они пришли нам на помощь. Мы не могли остаться и помочь им, так как… – Воин сделала паузу и со всей силы ударила кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, пытаясь хоть как-то уменьшить свою душевную боль – так как наши атаки не могут уничтожить сгустки, а если бы мы там оставались, мы были бы легкой мишенью и только лишь отвлекали бы внимание…

- Не стоит оправдываться – немного вымученно улыбнулась Мичиру – вы поступили именно так, как надо – Она пыталась сохранять спокойствие, но немного дрожащий голос выдавал её чувство волнение за подруг.

-А где Сетцуна? – задал вопрос Мамору, который уже успел развоплотиться, и устало сел на диван, рядом со спящей Хотару.

- Она отправилась к вратам – неожиданно раздался голос Артемиса, который входил в проем, бывший когда-то стеной. За ним следовала Луна.

-Луна, Артемис, где вы были? – Мичиру направилась к креслу, села на самый краешек.

- Мы пытались что-либо разузнать о том, что происходит. Однако, это безуспешно – огорченно произнесла Луна, запрыгивая на диван и садясь на его подлокотник, возле Мамору. Артемис сел на полу.

- Остается только ждать новостей от Сетцуны, может она что-нибудь узнает или поймет, как остановить этот кошмар, другого выхода нет – произнес Артемис.

- Ненавижу ждать – произнесла Сейлор Воин и развоплотилась.

- У нас нет другого выхода – обреченно произнесла Мичиру.

-Ну почему же? Ты можешь мне еще приготовить чай – раздался голос Урануса, входившей через пролом в стене – А ты, пришелец, можешь прибраться тут, ну, для разнообразия – за Уранус вошла Сейлор Мун.

Даже не смотря на эту колкость, Сейя был рад видеть обеих девушек. Настроение в храме заметно приподнялось. Мичиру вскочила с места, бросившись на шею подруги. Она не заметила, как в глазах Сейлор Мун блеснул огонёк ревности. Мамору подошел к Сейлор Мун, хотел обнять и поцеловать её, но она под предлогом, что жутко устала, пошла и села на его место. Мамору стоял опешив. А в этот момент, Уранус высвободилась из объятий Мичиру, направилась к Сейлор Мун и села рядом с ней. Мичиру осталась стоять рядом с Мамору, с непонимающим взглядом.

- В общем – Уранус потерла переносицу – дела обстоят погано.

- Ты это о чём? – Мичиру так и не сдвинулась с места.

- А обо всём – Уранус кинула мимолетный взгляд на Сейлор Мун, та ей еле кивнула и мягко улыбнулась.

- Разъясни, пожалуйста – Мамору двинулся по направлению к креслу, а Мичиру так и осталась стоять, чувствуя что-то неладное.

- Ну, первая новость – начала Уранус – это то, что эти сгустки победить невозможно.

- Это еще не факт – вставил Сейя – Сецуна у врат и, может быть, что-то узнает.

- Чушь – отмахнулась Сейлор Уран – поверь мне на слово. Я это знаю. А во вторых…- она немного замялась, посмотрела в глаза Мичиру и произнесла – Мичи, у нас с тобой всё кончено.

В Храме на миг опять повисла тишина. Мичиру побледнела, кажется до кончиков волос.

- Но – она хотела что-то произнести, но не могла найти слов.

- Прости – мягко добавила Харука, оставаясь все также в облике сейлор воина – но видимо, так суждено. Судьбу не победить.

Все сочувствующе посмотрели на Мичиру, когда как неожиданно раздался голос Сейлор Мун:

- Мамору, к сожалению, у нас тоже всё кончено.

Этого никто не ожидал. Сейя открыв рот даже присвистнул, хотя подбородок так и не смог поднять с пола. Мичиру стала ещё бледнее, видимо, первая сообразив что к чему. Артемис, который слегка задремал, сразу же проснулся. Мамору, вскочив с кресла, закричал на всю комнату, так, что разбудил спящую Хотару

- Что ты сказала?

- Что у нас всё кончено – спокойно произнесла Сейлор Мун, но опустила голову немного, в знак сожаления.

Луна, прыгнула с подлокотника ей на колени:

-Ты соображаешь, что говоришь? Усаги – она ударила её лапой по щеке – Очнись, ты от напряжения совсем мозг потеряла?

- Луна! – закричала девушка - веди себя прилично, да я понимаю, что я сказала.

- Но – хотел было вставить Мамору, но тут раздался хлопок, и появилась Сейлор Плутон.

- Все кончено, дело лишь минутное – оно отбросила свой жезл в сторону – Врата долго не протянут, и я, к сожалению, ничего не могу сделать.

- Ну что ж, мы хоть пытались – обреченно прошептала Хотару.

- Знать бы, из-за чего хоть это – Сейлор Мун взяла за руку Уранус, от чего Мичиру сделалась еще бледнее.

- Это не наша вина – произнесла Плутон – пока вы были в лесу, я посмотрела исследования Ами и Таики, потом сама кое-что проанализировала… В общем, все эти сдвиги во времени результат того, что в прошлом кто-то очень сильно менял что-то, то есть, неоднократно был нарушен ход естественных событий. Более того, это вмешательство настолько сильное, что оно смогло вызвать такой хаос во времени и событиях, что произошло то, что мы сейчас наблюдаем.

- Но кто мог так повлиять на время? – удивленно воскликнула Хотару.

- Кто-то очень могущественный – Луна задумалась.

Сейлор Уран неожиданно встала.

- Это уже не имеет никакого значения – они пришли за нами.

Все посмотрели в проем в стене и увидели, что целая толпа сгустков приближается к храму.

- Вот и настал наш конец – прошептала Мичиру.

- Ну почему конец – Уранус достала свой меч – сначала ты лишишься всего лишь рассудка, а потом уже настанет конец света. Я все равно без боя не сдамся.

- Я с тобой – произнесла Сейлор Мун, встав с дивана и доставая свой жезл.

В этот момент сгустки стали уже просачиваться в Храм. Уранус притянула к себе Сейлор Мун и нежно её поцеловала. Сей открыл рот, так ничего и не сказав. Мамору сжал кулаки от злости. Мичиру просто села на пол.

Сгустки сразу стали атаковать. Первой, в кого они попали, была Мичиру. Она даже не уворачивалась. Затем сразу же попали в Плутон, которая тоже сильно не сопротивлялась. Все остальные уворачивались по мере своих сил, но силы их уже были на пределе.

- Уранус, у меня уже сил нет – Сейлор Мун споткнулась, и упала на пол – Я больше не могу.

- Да ты права, это бесполезно – Уранус села на корточки рядом с ней.

В этот момент в них полетели шары.

- Я люблю тебя Сейлор Мун – и она нежно провела рукой по щеке девушки.

- И я тебя люблю – Сейлор Мун обняла Уранус и прильнула к ее губам.

Мамору и Сейя застыли в немом ужасе, так как в этот момент несколько шаров попали в девушек, раздался булькающий звук и, откуда не возьмись, появился яркий, розовый цвет, с оранжевыми лучами и залил всю комнату.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18.**

Принцесса Серенити вскочила с кровати в холодном поту. Она хотела выбраться из нее, но основательно запуталась в подоле, от чего грохнулась на пол и довольно больно ударилась. Она быстро осмотрелась по сторонам. «Это был всего лишь страшный сон» - со вздохом облегчения подумала она, и легла на пол – «Надо же было такой кошмар увидеть. Сгустки времени, сражения, девочки, впадшие в детство, конец света, она влюблена в принца Земли».

- Ну и чушь собачья, больше не буду есть столько сладкого за ужином – вслух подумала она и, наконец, распутавшись, встала с пола.

Она посмотрела на часы, сделанные из лунного камня, они показывали 10 минут первого.

«Как же я так задремала, даже не заметила» - подумала девушка и подошла к большому зеркалу в золотой раме, которое висело на стене. Она поправила платье и решила прогуляться еще минут 20 по дворцу, ведь он всегда полон народу, гостей, придворных, и редко его можно увидеть в таком спокойствии. Она вышла в коридор, в котором царила тишина, лишь раздавался звук её каблучков. Принцесса, недолго думая, решила направиться в тронный зал, самую большую комнату во дворце. Она очень любила эту комнату. В ней обычно проходили все торжества, приемы и балы. Как раз сегодня там состоялся банкет, на который были приглашены многие важные люди, в том числе и принц Земли – Эндимион , за которого королева хотела выдать замуж свою дочь. «Как он ей может нравиться, он же зануда» - думала Серенити, подходя к дверям комнаты. Она неожиданно заметила голубоватый свет, сочившийся из-под двери. «Что это может быть?» - с интересом подумала она и, открыв дверь, вошла внутрь.

То, что она увидела одновременно и поразило, и немного напугало. В огромном зале, на расстоянии пятидесяти сантиметром над полом висела огромная сфера с голубоватым свечением, которая немного вибрировала. От нее периодически отщеплялись голубоватые сгустки энергии, размером с человека. Также периодами из нее появлялись небольшие голубоватые шарики, которые начинали летать по всему залу. Около огромной сферы стояла Королева Луны и с помощью своего жезла ставила преграды появляющимся сгусткам, заставляя их вернуться обратно. Также она отправляла и маленькие шарики.

- Мама – произнесла принцесса, неуверенно проходя дальше в зал – Мама, а что это такое? И что ты тут делаешь?

- Серенити? – королева не ожидала увидеть дочь, так, что она мгновенно отвлеклась от шарика, который хотела загнать обратно внутрь сферы, от чего тот начал метаться по всему залу и завис около потолка, прямо над принцессой – Что ты тут делаешь?

- Я просто решила прогуляться по дворцу, пока тут спокойно, так что это?

- Да это так, ни много ни мало время – Королева стала сосредоточенно ставить преграды сгустку, только что появившемуся из сферы – Решила немного облегчить работу Плутона – только сейчас принцесса заметила, что королева держала не просто свой жезл, а на нём еще красовался талисман Плутона – а то это не в её силах. Так что, милая, иди в свою комнату, а я скоро закончу и приду тебе пожелать спокойной ночи – Королева замолчала, полностью сосредоточившись на своём деле.

Именно поэтому она не заметила, как шарик, который завис над Серенити, и стал медленно спускаться к ней. Принцесса внимательно за ним наблюдала, затем вытянула руку и решила потрогать. Ей было интересно, какой он на ощупь. Шарик стал двигаться ей навстречу и через секунду он соприкоснулся с ее указательным пальцем, раздался булькающий звук, и шарик как будто просочился в палец принцессы.

- Мама – воскликнула Серенити – представляешь…

Но она не успела закончить фразу, так как Королева, которая была занята новым появившимся из сферы голубоватым сгустком, раздраженно ей ответила:

- Не сейчас, ты же видишь, я занята. Иди в свою комнату.

- Как скажете, Ваше Высочество – обиженным тоном ответила принцесса и вышла из зала, плотно закрыв за собою дверь.

Она направилась в свою комнату, как вдруг у нее коридор поплыл перед глазами, и сильно закружилась голова.

«Что со мной?» - испуганно подумала Серенити, оперевшись рукой о стену. Тут у нее потемнело в глазах, она упала на пол, а в голове стали проноситься картинки:

**«**_Она еще совсем юная бежит по поляне, пытаясь догнать бабочку. Золотые хвостики развиваются за спиной, она улыбается, думая, что вот-вот схватит свою разноцветную добычу. Но бабочка летит слишком быстро, девочка начинает отставать, понимая, что не может её догнать, как вдруг, кто-то проносится рядом, как ветер. Принцесса останавливается и видит перед собой красивого юношу, с немного растрепанными, пшеничного цвета волосами и серо-зелеными глазами. Он улыбается ей._

_- Держи, это тебе – всё также улыбаясь, он протягивает ей кулачок, в котором находится бабочка._

_Серенити залилась румянцем, опустила глаза и посмотрела на юношу из-под густых черных ресниц._

_- Спасибо - тихо прошептала она, протягивая смущенно ручку._

_Юноша посадил бабочку ей на ладонь, и они вместе склонились над ней, внимательно рассматривая._

_- Какая красивая – восхищенно прошептала Серенити._

_- Ей не сравниться с твоей красотой – юноша подмигнул принцессе и в мгновение пропал с дуновением ветра._

_Принцесса так и осталась смущенная стоять с бабочкой на поляне_**»**.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>_Она, уже повзрослевшая, сидела в беседке и любовалась Землёй. Откуда ни возьмись подул ветер, и , сорвав одну ленточку, которая была заплетена у нее на хвостике, унес ее. Она побежала, чтобы поймать её, но ленточка застряла в ветвях дерева. Принцесса стала оглядывать сад, надеясь встретить кого-нибудь из придворных, чтобы попросить помощи, но тут она услышала шелест листвы и скрип ветки. Она вновь взглянула на дерево и заметила того самого светловолосого юношу, которого встретила год назад. Он сидел на ветке и держал в руке её ленточку._

_- Принцесса, мне кажется это ваше – парень улыбнулся и спрыгнул с ветки. Встав рядом с Сренити, он протянул ей ленточку._

_- Спасибо – девушка, густо покраснев, взяла свою вещицу - Ветер не любит, видимо меня, грустно ответила она ему, внимательно глядя в глаза юноши, и поражаясь их красоте._

_- Ну что вы, напротив, она вас очень любит – он тепло улыбнулся – просто играет с вами._

_- Вы так думаете? – Серенити улыбнулась ему в ответ, зачарованная прекрасными чертами юноши – Кстати, я всё еще не знаю вашего имени._

_- Харука – юноша слегка поклонился._

_- А я Серенити – девушка протянула свою ручку, на что Харука, встав на колено, мягкими губами прикоснулся к руке девушки, от чего принцесса еще сильнее покраснела._

_- Очень красивое имя, но все также не сравнится с красотой её хозяйки – после его Харука снова поцеловал руку принцессы и исчез, с порывом ветра._

_Принцесса стояла ещё минут десять на том же месте, всё так же ощущая прикосновение губ прекрасного юноши на своей руке. Она смотрела на Землю, слегка улыбаясь, чувствуя в груди новое, приятное ощущение_**»**.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>_Она сидит в тронном зале вместе с матерью. Королева устроила прием, на котором принцесса должна была познакомиться со своими будущими воинами и защитниками. Девушки входили по одной в зал и представлялись. Сначала шли те, которые были наиболее приближенны к принцессе: Сейлор Марс, Сейлор Венера, Сейлор Меркури и Сейлор Юпитер. Затем стали приходить те, которые стояли на дальних границах галактики, защищая её от пришельцев. Они были сильнее внутренних воинов. Сначала зашла Сейлор Нептун, потом Сейлор Сатурн, Сейлор Плутон, которую принцесса уже видела и затем, чего Серенити никак не могла ожидать, зашел ей уже знакомый юноша, а вернее, девушка. Она остановилась напротив трона и произнесла:_

_- Я – сейлор Уран. Мой покровитель – Уран, планета ветров – она кинула мимолетный взгляд на принцессу._

_Королева кивком головы дала понять, что Сейлор Уран свободна и девушка вышла из зала._

_- Это самый сильный воин из всех – поделилась она с дочерью. Серенити ничего не ответила_**»**.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>_Она, задумавшись, шла к своей любимой беседке. Подойдя к входу, она заметила, что кто-то там сидит, в тени деревьев. Зайдя внутрь, она увидела Харуку. Девушка сидела, положив подбородок на руку, и задумчиво-печально глядя в небо._

_- Теперь ты всё знаешь, принцесса – неожиданно произнесла она._

_- Да, знаю… - Серенити села рядом с Харукой, прямо напротив неё, пытаясь заглянуть в её самые любимые глаза._

_- Я приношу свои извинения, принцесса, за всё – Харука встала и хотела выйти, но Серенити её остановила, схватив за руку._

_- Постой – она сама не понимала, что делает, она просто слушала сердце – Не уходи, побудь со мной._

_Харука, немного удивленно посмотрела на неё, затем села рядом с принцессой, любуясь этими чудными золотыми волосами и голубыми глазами, цвета неба._

_- Ты тогда сказала, что ветер любит меня – произнесла принцесса, немного замявшись – Так вот… - она отвязала одну ленточку со своего хвостика и завязала её вокруг шеи Харуки – Луна тоже любит ветер – и она улыбнулась_**»**.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>_Она на балу. Королева устроила грандиозный бал-маскарад, на который позвала принца Земли. Серенити очень любила эту планету, но ей совершенно был безразличен этот молодой человек. Она смогла в толпе улизнуть от него и теперь танцевала с самым красивым парнем, с которым хотели потанцевать все девушки, особенно принцесса Нептуна. Серенити улыбаясь, кружилась в танце с ним, а точнее с ней. Затем, незаметно от всех, они выбежали на балкон, где Харука одарила принцессу нежным поцелуем и они, спустившись с балкона, взявшись за руки, побрели гулять по саду._

_Но только теперь принцесса поняла, что всё же, кое-кто их видел. Королева Луны сжала губы так, что они превратились в совсем тоненькие ниточки_**»**.

* * *

><p>Затем, картинки стали совсем нечеткими, быстро сменяющимися, расплывающимися и от них у принцессы безумно разболелась голова. Она то видела бесконечные разговоры с матерью, потом опять бал, затем она видела совсем другой дом на луне, рядом с ней стоял Эндимион, но она убегала оттуда, чтобы встретиться с Харукой, она опять видела бал, затем как на Лунное Королевство нападают, как она встречает девочек, Мамору, битва с Берилл, с колдуном, а затем встреча с Харукой, она к ней сразу что-то почувствовала, но не может понять что. Харука там вместе с принцессой Нептуна, её поцелуй, от которого затрепетала что-то в душе. Затем миссия тьмы, грааль, пегас, Галаксия, а потом… Потом сгустки энергии, чувства, которым она дала волю, опять поцелуй Харуки…<p>

Принцесса, наконец, открыла глаза. Она лежала на полу в коридоре, судорожно сжав в кулаки складку своего платья. Первые несколько секунд она не могла понять, где она и что с ней, когда же она полностью пришла в сознание, Серенити быстро встала и побежала в свою комнату.

Оказавшись там, она захлопнула дверь и стала судорожно мерить шагами комнату. «Что это такое было? Что это за видения?» - она села на кровать и закрыла лицо руками – «Почему, когда я за этим всем наблюдала, у меня складывалось ощущение, что всё это было? И всё после того, как этот шар коснулся меня и проник внутрь» - тут она резко, ослепленная догадкой, встала с кровати, подошла к шкафу, открыв одно отделение стала вываливать все вещи на пол, пока не нашла то что искала. «Моя тайная коробочка» - она любовно посмотрела на небольшую картонную коробку и провела по ней ладонью – «Ты-то мне и поможешь» - она опять села на кровать и аккуратно открыла крышку.

Никто не знал о существовании этой коробочки. Принцесса Серенити завела её ещё будучи маленькой девочкой. В ней хранились вещи, которые были особенно дороги её сердцу. Это были всякие простенькие мелочи, на подобии клубка ниток или обертки от конфет, но которые имели для неё колоссальное значение. Принцесса стала рыться в ней, не обращая в данный момент на все эти вещи никакого внимания, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что могло бы пролить свет на загадку шара времени. И тут она увидела что-то розовое, она потянула за конец и вытащила из коробочки розовую ленточку. Принцесса уставилась на неё, прекрасно зная, где она уже недавно могла её наблюдать. Серенити видела ленточку в своём сне-ведении. Она поднесла ленточку ближе к лицу, чтобы получше рассмотреть и почувствовала аромат, который нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Она улыбнулась, сама не заметя, как произнесла вслух:

- Да, сколько лет прошло, а её запах все ёще исходит от этой ленточки, Харука – и она медленно провела ленточкой по своей щеке, ощущая шелковистость материи на нежной коже.

Но через секунду, опомнившись, она испуганно бросила ленточку в коробку и встала с кровати. «Так получается, что это все правда, и что шар вернул мне память, но почему я ничего не помню? Мама…» Серенити теперь стала припоминать, как мама её торопила с замужеством на принце Земли, а она все отнекивалась, как она неодобрительно на неё смотрела, когда та собиралась на очередное тайное свидание с Харукой.

- Получается, ты всё знала – произнесла в слух принцесса.

-Именно – раздался голос королевы за её спиной, которая только что вошла в комнату дочери и услышала её последнюю фразу.

- И стерла мне память, даже не только мне, а всем – у Серенити задрожали от ярости руки, так она была зла на королеву.

- Если бы было все так просто – Королева устало села на край кровати - просто стереть память было недостаточно, так как вы упорно не хотели забывать о любви друг к другу. Тогда я стала менять прошлое, убирая какие-то моменты из вашей жизни, но вот в чем проблема, вы полюбили друг друга задолго до того, как я это заметила, и я никак не могла обнаружить в прошлом этого момента, о котором ничего не знаю. Все мои попытки были неудачны и тогда я решилась на совсем отчаянный поступок. С помощью сферы времени я решила проследить, что я могу сделать для того, чтобы ты была с принцем земли. Я уже тогда понимала, что из-за моих частых вмешательств в события и их изменение, она не стабильна, но пойми меня – королева вздохнула –я была в отчаянии.

Серенити лишь фыркнула и подошла к окну.

- Я специально стерла вам память и сделала так, чтобы мое правление закончилось, а тебя и твоих придворных защитников отправила на землю – продолжила она - Я видела, что вы полюбили друг друга, и была счастлива, я уже и хотела так поступить, однако, потом внешние воины все же вернулись, что бы помочь вам с Миссией Тьмы и все опять пошло не так гладко. При первой же встрече, Уранус влюбилась в тебя, и в тебе стали пробуждаться ответные чувства. Я стала корректировать опять же время и события. И все дошло до того, что сфера стала неуправляемой, чуть было, не уничтожив весь мир. Пока я пыталась наладить её в прошлом, в будущее стали проникать её отголоски в виде сгустков, которые вы наблюдали, и я пропустила момент, когда ты, Серенити, опять влюбилась в своего воина. Я с трудом и при помощи кристалла Плутона поправила всю ситуацию, и сфера времени опять в стабильном состоянии. Пойми, я старалась лишь ради тебя, я хотела помочь тебе и твоей неправильной любви.

- Что значит неправильной? – не выдержав, заорала Серенити – И кто тебе дал право играть со временем, жизнями и судьбами других людей?

- Так не должно быть – строго сказала Королева.

- Будет так, как я хочу – отрезала Серенити – и мне плевать, что все подумают, но я не выйду замуж за Эндимиона никогда. А ты, мама, должна понять, наконец, что у тебя ничего не выйдет.

- Я не позволю тебе быть вместе с воином! Ты принцесса и должна выйти замуж за принца, таков закон – Королева встала и строго посмотрела на дочь, которая закусила нижнюю губу, так предательски дрожавшую – И уберись тут – Королева бросила взгляд на груду вываленных из шкафа вещей. Удовлетворенная своей победой, она уже взялась за ручку двери, чтобы её открыть и пойти в свою спальню отдохнуть, как услышала еле слышный голос дочери:

- Тогда я отказываюсь от престола.

- Что? – Королева так и остолбенела.

- Я отказываюсь от престола – на этот раз громко и чётко произнесла Серенити.

- Я что-то не поняла, что ты сказала? – Королева Луны в шоке повернулась к дочери.

- Что слышала, мамочка. Я отказываюсь от титула Принцессы Луны и престола.

- Ты отказываешься от всего, что имеешь, ради какого-то воина? – Королева стояла в полном шоке от услышанного.

- Не ради какого-то воина, а ради любимого человека - закончила Серенити, сняла свою корону и бросила её к ногам матери.

-Раз так, дорогая, то будет тебе известно, что на Луне таких как ты не прощают. А раз у тебя теперь больше нет сил, чтобы покинуть территорию Лунного Королевства, то я вынуждена тебя отправить в ссылку на далекий метеор, где ты будешь жить одна до конца своих дней. И я сделаю это прямо сейчас.

Серенити побледнела. Королева достала свой жезл и направила его на дочь.

- Последний шанс – рука у неё предательски задрожала, но голос был тверд – У тебя есть последний шанс, чтобы всё исправить.

- Я готова – Серенити стояла не дрогнув.

У Королевы потекла по лицу слезинка, но она уже ничего не могла поделать. Закон есть закон, она прошептала несколько слов, от чего луч света из жезла направился к её дочери и окутал. Внезапно, распахнулась дверь, и с порывом ветра в неё влетела Сейлор Уран. Она, ворвавшись внутрь, ринулась к Серенити, по дороге оттолкнув Королеву Луны, которая, совсем не ожидая этого, выронила жезл и отлетела к стене.

- Усаги – она взяла принцессу за руку, которая уже стала таять.

- Харука – девушка зарыдала и прижалась к груди своей возлюбленной – слишком поздно…

- Я найду тебя, слышишь, найду тебя, где бы ты ни была – Уранус провела рукой по волосам девушки и в этот миг она исчезла.

- Сейлор Уран, Вы что себе позволяете? Такое поведение не приемлемо для воинов Лунного Королевства, за это вы будете наказаны – Королева опомнилась от внезапно происшедшего.

- Вы не можете меня наказать – сухо ответила Уранус, смерив Королеву презрительным взглядом – я служу принцессе, а не вам – она подошла к окну и открыла его – только напоследок – Уранус развернулась и посмотрела в глаза королеве – просто хочется узнать чувства матери, которая только что навсегда добровольно лишила себя дочери.

В глазах королевы вспыхнула ярость, она схватила свой жезл.

- Не утруждайте себя, миледи, я сама удалюсь – и Уранус выпрыгнула из окна в темную ночь.

_**Пролог.**_

Все сейлор воины собрались в беседке, в лунном саду и смотрели на небо.

- Как думаете, они будут вместе? – произнесла Сейлор Нептун.

- Конечно, будут – ободрила её Сейлор Плутон.

- А она сможет её найти? – на этот раз вопрос задала Сейлор Венера.

- Разумеется, она же самый сильный воин – Сейлор Марс ободряюще положила руку на плечо подруги.

- Именно так, она не отступит от своего – Сейлор Нептун грустно смотрела вдаль.

Все девушки замолчали, и продолжили наблюдать за небом. Никто не знал, что ждёт их в будущем, так как та, кому они служили, далеко от них. Но это девушек не волновало, их волновала судьба двух их хороших подруг.

К сожалению, они не знали, что ждёт Харуку и Усаги в будущем. Сможет ли такая сильная любовь двух сердец указать верную дорогу Сейлор Уран к её вечной принцессе.

Единственное, что они знали, так это то, что последней мыслью Ветра, когда она покидала эту планету навсегда, была: «Я иду к тебе, скоро мы навсегда будем вместе».


End file.
